


last hope

by midnightea



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends to Lovers, Bullying, F/F, Pastry Shop Owner Kim Yongsun | Solar, References to Depression, University Student Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightea/pseuds/midnightea
Summary: Donde Moonbyul sufre de acoso y Yongsun siempre está ahí para cuidar de ella.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	last hope

**Author's Note:**

> esto es un remake de un AU que hice hace algún tiempo, el cual podrás encontrar pulsando [aquí](https://twitter.com/kookphiIe/status/1143609979875856384). este, en concreto, posee del mismo plot, pero distinto desarrollo, por lo que no será necesario leerse el AU previamente para poder comprender este oneshot. 
> 
> dicho esto, espero que os guste <3

Hoy no había sido un bonito día para Moonbyul. 

La noche anterior apenas había pegado ojo con tal de finalizar las últimas tareas del año que le quedaban. Faltaban pocos meses para que este terminase, y lo cierto es que ella tenía un potencial que no se iba a permitir malgastar para nada. Poseía de buenas habilidades de memorización, de comprensión y de escritura, aunque la concentración no había sido su fuerte, últimamente. 

Con el estrés de las entregas finales, las horas de sueño perdidas y ciertos sucesos que tenían lugar en la universidad, apenas había tenido tiempo de mirar por sí misma — de cuidarse. Por suerte, había obtenido un sobresaliente en el examen de esta mañana, así que ya no tendría que preocuparse más por esa asignatura en cuestión. 

Salió de la última clase del día soltando un suspiro acompañado por un tenue bostezo. A pesar de la pequeña recompensa por su gran trabajo, casi no se sentía emocionada por ello; no le daba igual, por supuesto, pero… digamos que ni siquiera el haber obtenido buenas calificaciones en sus tareas era algo que consiguiera poner una sonrisa en su rostro. 

En momentos como este, ya no había prácticamente nada que formase parte de su ‘felicidad’, si es que se podía llamar así. Ya no sentía esa sensación de alegría recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que recibía una buena noticia, ya no sonreía y ni mucho menos reía con el entusiasmo que llegó a percibir en un pasado. Ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, y lo cierto es que no parecían tener la intención de volver a ser como fueron en un principio. 

Con un pequeño bostezo, se recostó en una de las paredes en las afueras de su última clase, cerró sus ojos y se quedó allí hasta que sintió como, prácticamente, todos los alumnos de la zona salían de sus distintas aulas para marcharse a casa. Quería tener un momento a solas, para ella, y el hecho de ver como las demás personas del recinto se iban le hacía estar mucho más cómoda y tranquila. 

Moonbyul no disfrutaba para nada los lugares en los que había mucha gente o aquellos en los que corría el peligro de sentirse agobiada y sofocada. Por el contrario, prefería mil veces la soledad de su hogar o la paz de su habitación, aunque aquello no se tratase siempre de la mejor opción. 

“¡Hey!” oyó a lo lejos. Fue aquella voz la misma que permitió colocar sus pensamientos hacia un lado, permitiéndole así enfocarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor; o mejor dicho — en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. 

Moonbyul tragó saliva cuando vio a tres chicos acercarse hacia donde ella se encontraba. “Mierda,” susurró. Se recompuso en pocos segundos, comprobó que su teléfono se encontraba bien guardado en unos de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón e inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones podían acumular para después soltarlo en un suspiro. Estaba a punto de sufrir una de las muchas situaciones que tanto detestaba hasta el momento y necesitaba salir de allí _ahora_.

“¿Dónde te crees que vas?” 

Moonbyul hizo acto de marcharse, pero se le fue impedido en el momento en el que sintió una mano apoyarse con fuerza en la zona localizada entre su pecho y hombro. Ante el repentino tacto, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y sus músculos se inmovilizaron, sintiéndose atrapada. 

La chica levantó su cabeza, la cual no sabía cuando había agachado, y, a pesar de reconocer a la perfección aquel tacto, aquella voz, el miedo inundó su cuerpo al conectar sus orbes con los de Jinyoung. 

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó en un acto de valentía, pero en su voz apenas el coraje se mantenía. En cambio, aquellas palabras cubiertas de pánico se disolvieron en un pequeño susurro que no hizo más que hacer reír a los dos acompañantes de Jinyoung. 

El chico, por su parte, rió amargamente, sin humor, y, con la misma mano que tocaba el cuerpo de Moonbyul, formó un puño con fuerza, llevándose parte de la camiseta y suspiros de terror de la joven. Acto seguido, la empujó contra la pared y soltó su agarre tan pronto como lo formó, provocando que la contraria se deslizase hasta el suelo y comenzase a temblar del miedo que la propia situación le estaba proporcionando. 

“¿Tú qué crees?” cuestionó con ironía. “Vengo a divertirme un poco.” Fue entonces cuando sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba nada más y nada menos que pura maldad. 

Jinyoung era… ¿cómo explicarlo sin faltar al respeto? ¿Un hijo de puta en toda regla? Sí, podría ser. 

Digamos que desde mediados de este curso, y, aparentemente sin motivo alguno, fue quien había conseguido convertir de lo que estaba siendo un buen año universitario para Moonbyul, un puto infierno. Las humillaciones en público, los comentarios denigrantes, las críticas y, de vez en cuando, los golpes, habían formado parte de la rutina diaria de la chica desde que había visto por primera vez a Jinyoung. 

En un principio pensó que el chico tan sólo sentía un vacío interior que parecía llenarse al ver alguien más sufrir, por lo que no se lo tuvo muy en cuenta. Claro, todo comenzó a sobrepasar su límite en el momento en el que Moonbyul empezó a olvidar cómo su piel de porcelana se vería si no estuviera recubierta por múltiples contusiones color púrpura y rosado, además de ciertos rasguños causados por varias rozaduras y caídas. 

Algunas ocasiones las peleas duraban unos pocos minutos; en otras, la cosa parecía no tener fin. En cualquier caso, la situación parecía depender de Jinyoung y de las personas que lo acompañasen o que simplemente decidieran disfrutar de una buena escena, por lo que la chica no se sentía en una posición lo suficientemente buena como para defenderse o ser defendida. 

Moonbyul cerró sus ojos con fuerza en el momento en el que sintió un profundo dolor punzante en la zona baja de su abdomen causado por un golpe de uno de los chicos que venía junto a Jinyoung. La joven tapó su rostro con ambas manos para no tener que visualizar todo aquello que estuviera teniendo lugar en aquel momento, cosa que le resultó prácticamente imposible. 

Los chicos estaban siendo mucho más duros que de costumbre y, joder, Moonbyul no creía poder soportarlo durante mucho tiempo más. 

“Dejadme en paz, por favor,” formuló entre sollozos que poco a poco aumentaron su intensidad en el momento en el que sintió una mano golpear con fuerza su nariz, acción que provocó que la chica cayera de bruces al suelo, debilitándose por completo. 

Ya no había nada más que hacer. 

Moonbyul se llevó su mano hacia su nariz como pudo y se asustó de inmediato al ver sus propios dedos gotear sangre. Habían ocurrido cosas similares con anterioridad, es cierto, pero jamás habían llegado a este límite. 

Pocos segundos después, la joven oyó unas voces amortiguadas provenir de las bocas de sus agresores. Moonbyul se sentía demasiado débil como para descifrar lo que decían, pero, al menos, los golpes habían cesado. Al final, abrió sus ojos con suavidad, observando débilmente como los chicos se alejaban de ella sin mirar atrás. 

Una vez habiéndose asegurado de que se habían marchado y de que no quedase nadie por la zona, suspiró entrecortadamente y, con la poca fuerza que en su cuerpo permanecía, envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos, las llevó hasta su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lloró y se desahogó hasta que sintió como el dolor que cubría su pecho menguó a lo largo del tiempo. 

Era una mierda. 

Todo esto estaba siendo una mierda, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; no cuando sentía que no sería suficiente, que ningún esfuerzo por su parte sería alguna vez suficiente. 

Se sentía humillada, dolorida y triste — demasiado triste. Estaba cansada de tener que vivir de esta manera, pero no podía evitar que este tipo de situaciones tuvieran lugar día sí día también. La única solución que veía era soportar todo aquello como pudiera y después expresar su dolor mediante llantos e hilos de lágrimas. Quería evitarlas, joder, por supuesto que quería, pero eso era algo que nunca conseguiría por mucho que ella lo intentase. 

Triste, pero cierto. 

Pasados varios minutos, y, una vez que su respiración y cuerpo parecían estar más calmados, tomó un poco de aire de forma entrecortada y lo expulsó por su boca débilmente, sintiendo como aquella parecía ser la única manera de sentirse un tanto más relajada. 

Repitió el proceso un par de veces más hasta que se sintió con la suficiente fuerza como sacar su teléfono y llamar a Yongsun. 

Yongsun era de ese tipo de personas que, a pesar de estar dolidas de pies a cabeza, aún conservaban la suficiente bondad y energía como para ayudar a aquellos que más lo necesitasen. No importaba el tiempo o el lugar, Yongsun, de alguna forma o de otra, siempre conseguiría estar al lado de la menor, cuidándola, llenándola de amor. 

La mayor respondió la llamada pocos segundos después de ser iniciada. _“¿Byul-ah? ¿Estás bien? Llevo esperándote varios minutos aquí fuera, pero aún no has venido.”_

Moonbyul sonrió débilmente al escuchar la incertidumbre en su voz. Podría tomarse como un acto egoísta, pero lo cierto es que a la menor le alegraba saber que, por lo menos, había _alguien_ que realmente se preocupase por ella. “Sí, uh, estoy bien. ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes venir aquí? Bloque C, subiendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso.” 

Moonbyul no tuvo tiempo de agradecer a Yongsun cuando la última mencionada ya había cortado la llamada para dirigirse corriendo hacia aquí. No era la primera vez que algo así había ocurrido, por lo que no fue necesario dar explicación alguna para que la mayor comprendiese lo que había sucedido. 

La chica se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camiseta y esperó pacientemente hasta que vio a Yongsun correr prácticamente hacia ella. 

Yongsun, por su parte, se agachó para tomar a la contraria con suavidad y abrazarla con la fuerza justa como para no lastimarla. 

Moonbyul, a pesar de haberse desahogado y haber buscado calmarse con anterioridad, se echó a llorar en los brazos de la mayor, correspondiendo directamente a su abrazo. Aún se sentía bastante angustiada por todo lo que le había ocurrido apenas varios minutos atrás, y sintió que Yongsun era la única que podía realmente calmarla. “Unnie, he pasado tanto, tanto miedo.” 

“Lo sé, Byul, lo sé; pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Tranquila, tranquila,” comentó en apenas un susurro mientras le ofrecía pequeñas caricias en su espalda. 

La mayor podía percibir perfectamente como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba de pura angustia y terror, y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se partía en minúsculos pedazos. Detestaba ver a la chica tan rota, tan… vulnerable; pero no podía evitarlo. No podía estar a su lado para siempre, tan sólo podía llenarla de apoyo, amor y cariño hasta que la menor viera de lo que estaba realmente hecha. 

“Ven, deja que te cure mientras me cuentas lo que ha pasado, ¿vale? Sólo… no te sientas en la obligación de hacerlo. No quiero presionarte.” 

Yongsun le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al ver la delicadeza con la que Moonbyul asentía. La chica estaba muy débil, eso estaba claro, por lo que debía de hacerla sentir lo más tranquila y segura posible. 

En lo que la menor le comentaba lo sucedido, la contraria sacó un pequeño botiquín de la mochila que colgaba de su espalda y, una vez posado en su regazo, tomó un paquete de pañuelos para después sacar uno y ofrecérselo a la chica. “Toma, ponte esto en la nariz.” 

Moonbyul, aún con su mano temblorosa, tomó el papel e hizo lo que se le había pedido. 

“Aprieta con suavidad. No lo fuerces. Es para cortar el sangrado.” 

La menor asintió y se quedó en aquella posición mientras seguía con su mirada todos los movimientos que la mayor realizaba en el acto de curar otras tantas heridas que estropeaban su pálida, pero bonita piel. Se sentía tan bien, tan segura y protegida que incluso le impresionaba el hecho de que tan bello ser como lo era Yongsun estuviera cuidando de alguien como ella. Era algo de lo que Moonbyul aún no lograba encontrar explicación alguna, pero que, sin duda, agradecía enormemente. 

Tener a Yongsun en su vida era como una especie de ángel de la guarda, salvo que este estaba personificado en uno de los seres más brillantes y humildes de todo el planeta, según Moonbyul. 

—

Después de lo sucedido a la salida de clases, Yongsun acompañó a Moonbyul hasta su casa, le ayudó a preparar su almuerzo, el cual ambas compartieron con sonrisas y mucha alegría, antes de que la mayor se tuviera que ir de nuevo a su trabajo. 

La jornada de Yongsun consistía en trabajar desde las nueve en punto de la mañana hasta las una de la tarde, descansar, y después incorporarse a eso de las cinco para después acabar su jornada laboral tres horas después — a las ocho de la noche. En total, trabajaba siete horas diarias en un lugar como lo era una confitería, lo cual no estaba nada mal para la mayor. Quizá no se trataba del trabajo de sus sueños, pero sí era algo que, sin duda, disfrutaba. 

Por otra parte, Yongsun solía emplear parte de su horario de descanso para estar con Moonbyul. Lo cierto es que ambas disfrutaban un montón de la presencia de la otra, por lo que esto era algo que se repetía prácticamente todos los días — incluso en esos donde ambas llegaban agotadas a sus hogares, ya fuera por haberse visto obligada a hacer horas extras en su trabajo o por el estrés generado por todo aquello que tenía lugar en la universidad. 

De hecho, se podría considerar que el verse al final del día era lo que las hacía afrontar las dificultades de este, lo que las hacía cerrar sus ojos, suspirar y sentir como aquel destello de felicidad iluminaba sus tan preciados corazones con suavidad. 

Era una alegría saber que, después de un largo día, había alguien que las esperaba en casa con ansias de deslizar sus brazos alrededor de los suyos y sentir como los latidos de sus corazones se sincronizaban antes de caer dormidas en un profundo sueño. Se trataba de una sensación que ni Moonbyul ni Yongsun habían tenido la suerte de experimentar hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron en aquel soleado día, a las puertas de la propia pastelería. 

Moonbyul recordaba aquello como si lo acabase de vivir hace escasos momentos.

Recordaba la tristeza y el cansancio que inundaba su cuerpo diariamente; como sentía sus rodillas débiles y como apenas se podía mantener en pie. 

Sí, aquel había sido otro de esos días. 

Lo único bueno fue que, aún sin saber cómo, había conseguido escapar del lugar, evitando así que los golpes y los comentarios denigrantes hubieran incrementado su intensidad. En esos momentos, se sentía agotada tanto física como mentalmente y su cuerpo dolía a más no poder. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía con rapidez a causa de haber corrido varios metros a gran velocidad. 

Se encontraba bastante lejos de la universidad, pero sus ojos no podían ver más que temor si se paraba unas calles más abajo del lugar. Cabía la posibilidad de que sus agresores pudieran seguirla y la verdad es que Moonbyul no se iba a arriesgar a que aquello sucediera, ni mucho menos. 

Fue por ello mismo por lo que ahora se encontraba a bastantes metros lejos de la facultad, jadeante y con la parte trasera de su cabeza apoyada en un cristal (muy posiblemente, el escaparate de un establecimiento). Se quedaría ahí por unos pocos minutos recuperando el aliento. Era prácticamente imposible que los chicos la hubieran seguido hasta aquí, por lo que ya podía respirar tranquila. 

“Perdona, ¿te encuentras bien?” 

Moonbyul sonrió al recordar aquello, al recordar lo dulce y a la vez preocupada que sonaba la voz de una desconocida como lo era Yongsun, por aquel entonces. 

“Em, sí,” carraspeó mientras sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave color rosa. Era todo mentira, claro está. No se sentía nada bien, pero no podía dejar que la chica que ahora mismo tenía frente a sus ojos se diera cuenta de aquello. No podía mostrar su faceta más débil a una desconocida, no podía— 

“Hm, estás sudando y pareces cansada. ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?” La chica la miraba con el ceño fruncido y algo de preocupación en su rostro. Sí, definitivamente se había dado cuenta (o al menos se podría haber hecho una idea) de lo que había ocurrido, por lo que ya no había motivo para seguir ocultando la verdad. 

Moonbyul cerró sus ojos con fuerza y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando casi erráticamente en el instante en el que sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. No sabía la razón por la cual aquello estaba ocurriendo, pero no pudo evitar sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y las esquinas de sus ojos lágrimas formar cuando la contraria posó con suavidad la palma de su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, buscando ofrecerle algo de bienestar. 

“Hey, ¿qué pasa?” preguntó con delicadeza en el momento exacto en el que vio un hilo de lágrimas recorrer una de las mejillas de Moonbyul. “Tranquila, cielo. Ven, vamos dentro.” 

Moonbyul recordaba como, a pesar de sentirse débil, agitada y quizás un tanto frustrada, permitió a la contraria rodear sus hombros con su brazo derecho y llevarla dentro del establecimiento. Fue un acto tan agradable y gentil que por unos segundos realmente pensó que a lo mejor no era necesario ocultar y guardarse toda la angustia que su cuerpo estaba tratando de liberar, si no dejar relucir sus más profundos sentimientos. 

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Por primera vez en su vida, Moonbyul no tuvo que esconder aquello que tanto daño le hacía, si no confiar en que, por una vez, alguien iba a tener el corazón de cuidarla y escucharla, por muy egoísta que pudiese aquello ser. 

“No te preocupes, trabajo aquí,” mencionó la desconocida al abrir la puerta de lo que parecía una rústica pastelería. “Mi turno no empieza hasta dentro de un rato, así que no te preocupes.” La sonrisa que la chica le regaló fue, por muy extraño que sonase, lo que permitió distraer a Moonbyul de llorar desconsoladamente. Era tan bonita, tan _real_ que aquello resultó ser como si el mundo a su alrededor dejase de funcionar, como si en lo único en lo que Moonbyul podía su atención centrar era en aquella sonrisa tan bella y leal. 

Moonbyul vio como la contraria la sentaba en una de las sillas que formaban parte del minúsculo comedor del lugar y se arrodillaba frente a ella, posando con suavidad las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo siempre el contacto visual. 

“Ah, lo siento, no me he presentado,” comentó algo ruborizada. “Soy Yongsun.” 

Y, como si aquello se tratase de la gota que había colmado el vaso, de los ojos de Moonbyul comenzaron a resbalarse grandes lágrimas que parecían no tener final. La chica no se movía, no sollozaba — tan sólo lagrimeaba sin parar, cosa que hizo a Yongsun preocuparse aún más. 

“¿Estás bien? ¿He dicho algo malo? Lo… Lo siento. Sé que esto parece muy extraño, pero no he podido evitar preocuparme en el momento en el que te he visto tan angustiada y con tantas ganas de llo—”

Moonbyul no pudo aguantarlo más y abrazó a Yongsun con fuerza mientras lloraba silenciosamente en su hombro. Tal y como la otra había mencionado, la situación era un tanto extraña, pero Moonbyul no estaba como para centrarse ahora en eso. Lo único que quería era llorar y desahogarse, y lo cierto es que Yongsun pareció entender aquello en el momento en el que la envolvió con cuidado en un abrazo, permitiendo que la chica se liberase de todos sus pesares. 

Le era imposible para Moonbyul no llorar cada vez que el recuerdo de cómo se conocieron Yongsun y ella rondaba por su cabeza. Desde el primer momento, la trató con cariño y paciencia, a pesar de no conocerla. Fue entonces cuando Moonbyul se dio cuenta de que lo sucedido aquel día no fue una desgracia, si no una obra del destino para que sus caminos se cruzasen. Era como una especie de ‘oportunidad’ (por decirlo así) que la vida les había ofrecido — a ambas. 

“Gracias… por escucharme.” Fue lo que dijo Moonbyul minutos después de haberle contado a Yongsun lo sucedido aquel día. 

La menor ya se encontraba bastante más calmada que en un principio y la verdad es que Yongsun también estaba poniendo de su parte ofreciéndole pequeñas caricias con su dedo pulgar en la mano de Moonbyul. La mayor escuchaba atentamente, con paciencia y algo de preocupación. No se molestaba cada vez que Moonbyul tenía que parar por unos cuantos segundos puesto a que sentía que todo aquello le estaba siendo demasiado. En cambio, la chica le regalaba una media sonrisa y seguía acariciando su mano, signo de que seguía escuchándola, de que seguía a su lado. 

“No te preocupes, está bien romperse de vez en cuando; está bien tener días buenos y otros no tan buenos; está bien sentirse como un humano de vez en cuando.” 

Era precioso — el momento, el lugar… _todo_. Las palabras de Yongsun llenaban su corazón de esperanza y tranquilidad. Ya no se sentía angustiada como antes, si no todo lo contrario. Se sentía débil, sí; su cuerpo dolía, sí; pero nada se comparaba con la sensación que las rodeaba — a ambas. Era como estar en una especie de nube. Dos desconocidas sentadas en una de las mesas que formaban el comedor de una pastelería casi a las afueras de la ciudad; una hablando de sus mayores pesadumbres y otra escuchando con tal atención y cariño que incluso era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera que entrase por la puerta. 

Era extraño, no cabía duda, pero se sentía tan bien… Era genial que, después de tanto tiempo, Moonbyul sintiese que este primer encuentro hubiese merecido la pena, que el hecho de haberle contado todo aquello que tanto miedo le daba mostrar hubiese merecido totalmente la pena. 

Sonrió, pero ya no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. 

Sonrió, pero no con melancolía, si no de pura felicidad. 

Era genial que gracias a un encuentro tan extraño e impredecible sucedido hace un par de años hubiera sido la causa por la cual hoy Moonbyul sonreía con veracidad, por la cual estaba tan agradecida de que semejante ángel hubiera entrado en su vida. 

—

Con el paso del tiempo, la confianza entre ambas no hizo más que incrementar. 

Después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde en la confitería de la mayor, minutos antes de comenzar su turno, Yongsun decidió invitar a Moonbyul a que probase uno de los pasteles que más éxito había tenido en ventas desde que su compañera — Wheein (tal y como Yongsun indicaba) decidieron preparar cierta cantidad de trozos para regalarlos el día de San Valentín junto con el pedido de los propios clientes. 

En un principio, de lo que resultó ser una idea vaga de una de ellas se convirtió en lo que habría conseguido llevar las riendas del negocio hasta el día de hoy.

Moonbyul aún recordaba el dulce sabor de la vainilla junto con aquella tenue combinación de chocolate con leche y fresas inundar cada parte de su boca, llenándola de un sentimiento placentero que no tardó mucho en incrementar en el momento en el que vio los bellos orbes de la mayor conectarse con los suyos a la vez que sonreía, transmitiéndole aquella extraña, pero agradable sensación.

Se trataba de un acto tan simple, tan _gentil_ que Moonbyul no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, cerrando sus ojos al instante y percibiendo como algo parecido a la felicidad comenzaba a recorrer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su cuerpo.

“¿Y bien?” Le preguntó Yongsun en lo que colocaba cada uno de los pasteles que había preparado para ese día en el expositor, justo al lado del mostrador. “¿Te gusta?” 

Por unos segundos, Moonbyul no supo a qué se refería (a decir verdad, estaba más pendiente del pequeño mohín que formaban sus labios a causa del ligero ceño provocado por la concentración que en su expresión se veía a la hora de colocar cada uno de los postres en el sitio perfecto, que en la propia pregunta), pero pronto asintió mientras se llevaba el último trozo del pastel a su boca, saboreando lo que quedaba de él por última vez. 

“Nunca antes había probado un postre tan bueno,” comentó momentos después de levantarse de su asiento y llevarle el pequeño plato junto con la cucharita previamente ofrecida a las manos de la mayor. “Muchas gracias, Yongsun-ssi.” Finalizó haciendo una reverencia de casi noventa grados, mostrando su agradecimiento con el gesto. 

“No hay de qué. Por cierto,” mencionó justo antes de dejar el plato con su respectiva cuchara en la encimera del lugar, en la zona trasera del mostrador. “No me debes nada.” 

Yongsun se limitó a sonreír amablemente, pero Moonbyul no podía permitirse haber consumido algo de un establecimiento e irse sin pagar. 

“Pero—”

“No te preocupes, invita la casa.” 

Moonbyul no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con esa decisión, a pesar de ser algo de lo que, personalmente, estaba muy agradecida. Su situación económica no es que estuviera en su punto más alto, que digamos. 

“Ten.” Yongsun sacó su mano de la parte trasera de su bolsillo y le ofreció su móvil para que ambas intercambiasen números. “Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo, Moonbyul, pero en pocos minutos comienza mi jornada.” 

Moonbyul aún recordaba el destello que percibió en la mirada de Yongsun. Se trataba de algo que denotaba pena, e incluso algo de decepción. Era casi como… como si se estuviera disculpando por no poder seguir junto a Moonbyul. Aquello fue algo tan… tierno y a la vez devastador para la menor. Era la primera vez que alguien se lamentaba por no poder seguir hablando con ella, por querer seguir _escuchándola_. 

“Sé que puede sonar un poco extraño, ¿vale? Pero… llámame. Para lo que sea. Siempre voy a estar al otro lado de la línea, aunque conteste al último toque,” confesó. “Me gustaría conocerte, Moonbyul. Pasar tiempo juntas y hablar — tal y como hemos hecho esta tarde. Me has caído muy bien.” Y finalizó con otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que no hacían más que incrementar el pulso de la menor. 

“Tú también, Yongsun-ssi. Gracias, por todo.” Fueron las palabras que Moonbyul a duras penas llegó a formular a causa de toda la situación que acaba de presenciar. 

Le era… demasiado increíble que alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer la estuviera tratando y se estuviera preocupando mucho más por ella que todas aquellas personas que en algún momento de su vida había considerado ‘cercanas’. 

“Te llamaré.” Prometió justo antes de despedirse y salir por la puerta principal del lugar. 

Y sí — aquello fue algo que hizo aquel mismo día, justo después de cenar, para asegurarse de que la mayor ya hubiera terminado su turno y estuviera haciendo camino hacia su casa. No quería interrumpirla en el trabajo, ni mucho menos. 

Por varios segundos, Moonbyul pensó en si había sido buena idea confiar en las palabras de Yongsun; confiar en que, por primera vez, la menor hubiera conocido a alguien leal, sin malas intenciones; pero todo aquel pensamiento se desvaneció en el momento en el que sintió una respuesta al otro lado del teléfono.

“Has llamado.” 

Sonrió. Sí, sin duda había tomado la decisión correcta.

—

Suspiró. 

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que, a estas alturas, le iba a ser prácticamente imposible quedarse dormida por, al menos, un par de horas. 

Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo, de la misma manera en la que sus pies estaban cuidadosamente apoyados en el brazo del sillón donde estaba tumbada. Pronto, su mirada se dirigió hacia el reloj colgado en una de las columnas que formaban el pequeño apartamento de la joven. 

5:37 P.M. 

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Yongsun se había marchado para llegar puntual a su trabajo, y Moonbyul apenas había podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen alegre y feliz de lo significante que había sido la mayor para su vida. 

Aún tenía en mente lo último que le había dicho Yongsun antes de irse. 

“Me tengo que ir, ¿vale? Pero no te preocupes, llámame si necesitas algo. Estaré aquí en un santiamén.” Su rostro formó una gran sonrisa tras decir aquellas palabras, abrazando a Moonbyul con fuerza antes de despedirse. “Te echaré de menos, Byul-ah.”

“Yo también, unnie. Gracias.” Y se despidió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

Se sintió tan bien sentir como los brazos de Yongsun la envolvían con semejante delicadeza, protegiéndola como si se tratase de una piedra preciosa. Se sintió demasiado bien. Durante los pocos segundos que duró el abrazo, Moonbyul se sintió en la libertad de apreciar como el perfume que llevaba la mayor se colaba con rebeldía en sus orificios nasales, deleitándola por segundos. 

Si Moonbyul tuviera que enumerar todas aquellas situaciones en las que Yongsun hubiera demostrado interés y aprecio por ella, muy probablemente, le faltarían dedos de las manos como para contarlas. Había estado por y para ella durante tanto tiempo que incluso la palabra ‘gracias’ comenzaba a perder sentido. 

Junto a ella, Moonbyul se sentía protegida, querida — sensaciones que nunca había llegado a experimentar hasta el momento. 

Aún así, y, pese al esfuerzo que la mayor hacía porque Moonbyul se sintiera bien y cómoda consigo misma, lo cierto es que habían ocasiones en las que, simplemente, aquello le resultaba imposible. 

Como ahora. 

En momentos como este son los que hacen sentir a Moonbyul mucho más débil, más triste que de costumbre. No hay apenas nada que pueda hacer a la menor olvidarse de todo por unos segundos, enfocándose así en la paz transmitida por el silencio que la rodeaba. 

En su silencio no existía felicidad, no existía un remedio que la ayudase a sonreír de nuevo. 

Es por ello mismo por lo que sentía que no merecía la pena seguir con esto. Todas aquellas veces en las que se había dicho a sí misma que algún día todo esto acabaría, que ella sería la que dejaría todo este malestar a un lado y que conseguiría salir adelante no eran más que múltiples palabras huecas unidas para crear falsas esperanzas. No tenía sentido seguir luchando diariamente por un destino claramente inevitable. 

Suspiró, de nuevo.

No quería dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos negativos que inundaban su mente cada hora, cada momento. Siendo una persona bastante optimista por naturaleza, no podía soportar la idea de tener tanta negatividad cubrir su vida, en general. 

Moonbyul podía percibir como la tristeza se apoderaba de ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y, la verdad, por muy positiva que quisiera llegar a ser, salir de un pozo tan profundo como en el que estaba era mucho más difícil de lo que ella se pudiera imaginar. Todo era mucho más difícil, lo quisiera o no: asistir a clases, intentar no distraer su mente con pensamientos mayoritariamente pesimistas e incluso dañinos, o mantener una sonrisa por varios minutos en su rostro sin sentir como los demás la miraban con desprecio. Eran cosas tan simples como esas las que la privaban de hacer todo aquello que realmente disfrutaba hacer, que realmente le hacía feliz. 

Por esto y por mucho más era por lo que a la joven le costaba tanto lidiar con su día a día. 

Apenas tenía unas horas de descanso para ella misma si no era con Yongsun. Cuando estaba con la mayor, era como si su mente tuviera un candado, como si sus cadenas se hubieran soltado, como si hubiera visto una luz al final del túnel de la que no dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. 

Eran sus pequeñas caricias en la zona superior de su cabeza las que calmaban todos sus demonios; eran esos ojos brillosos color marrón los que la hacían perderse entre millones de constelaciones; era esa sonrisa llena de esperanza que siempre le regalaba cada vez que veía un destello de tristeza aparecer en sus orbes; era toda aquella dulzura que recorría el alma de Yongsun la que la hacía de lo más feliz. 

Era _Yongsun_ la única que podía entenderla; era _Yongsun_ la única que comprendía el sabor de la amargura; era _Yongsun_ la que, a pesar de las tormentas, siempre lograba traer al sol de vuelta; era _ella_ quién merecía estar a su lado. 

Sonrió, acordándose de su risa; sonrió, acordándose de sus gestos, de su amor; sonrió, acordándose de su voz; sonrió, y no paró de hacerlo porque no había necesidad para ello. 

Le mandó un mensaje, y sonrió al volver a leerlo; le mandó otro mensaje, y sonrió al sentir aquella sensación alegre recorrer su cuerpo cuando leyó la respuesta de la mayor. 

_“¿Me echas de menos? Yo también lo hago, Byul-ah, siempre. Cuando me voy a trabajar y tú no estás ahí, te echo de menos; cuando tú te levantas temprano por las mañanas para ir a la universidad y dejo de sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo, te echo de menos; cuando nos separamos, te echo de menos; joder, incluso ahora, cuando mantenemos pequeñas conversaciones a raíz de mensajes de texto, te echo de menos. Quiero terminar mi jornada nada más para volver de nuevo a tu lado, porque, aún así, te sigo echando de menos.”_

Sonrió, y no paró de hacerlo aun cuando sintió pequeñas lágrimas formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Nunca nadie antes le había hecho llorar de pura felicidad, y, joder, eso _sí_ que se merecía de una buena sonrisa; una que hiciera sus mejillas doler; una que consiguiera borrar todo lo malo que amenazaba con reaparecer; una que le hiciera recordar la verdadera razón por la que, a día de hoy, seguía aquí, luchando sin descanso; una que le hiciera recordar de qué estaba hecha — de pura valentía, pues. 

—

A lo largo de las siguientes semanas, Moonbyul pudo sentir como aquel primer rayo de felicidad comenzaba a brillar con intensidad. Ya no se desvelaba, y tampoco lagrimeaba como solía hacer antes. Tenía malos días, por supuesto, pero ninguno de ellos era digno de compararse con experiencias del pasado. Tampoco sentía como ese estrés la sofocaba o como la tristeza empezaba a comérsela viva. 

Durante este tiempo, además, se había dado la libertad de recordar lo hermoso que había sido sentir su delicado cuerpo vibrar ante tanta alegría; sentir, a su vez, como su abdomen y mejillas dolían por partes iguales debido al montón de sonrisas compartidas y a la gran cantidad de carcajadas recibidas. 

Moonbyul logró sentirse por unos momentos, al menos, viva de nuevo. 

Sintió esa calidez recorrer su cuerpo; esa voz calmar su ansia; esas risas acariciar su alma. 

Sintió como Yongsun la abrazaba con cuidado, de forma gentil, casi como si tuviera miedo de que se perdiera; casi como si tuviera miedo de que la joven se rompiera. Sintió, de la misma manera, como los brazos de la mayor se acomodaban con experiencia alrededor de su cintura; como sus manos, por el contrario, se posaban firmemente sobre su cadera, observando cariñosamente cada una de las estrellas que formaban parte de los orbes de la mayor. 

Sintió como sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas dado a todos aquellos gestos que mostraban pura confianza, pura cercanía. Esos abrazos inesperados; esas caricias sobre la palma de su mano; esa tenue preocupación e inquietud que asomaba cada vez que Yongsun sentía que no estaba haciendo demasiado, que la menor se merecía mucho más cariño, mucho más amor del recibido. 

“No te preocupes por mí, Yongsun-unnie, haces mucho más de lo que realmente piensas.” Era siempre la respuesta que los labios de la menor conseguían pronunciar. Y estaba bien. Eso estaba bien. Estaba bien sentirse insuficiente de vez en cuando, siempre que la mayor no sintiera que aquello fuera a perdurar para toda la vida. 

Junta a ella, Moonbyul comprendió que la tristeza no se trataba de algo a lo que estuviera destinada a sentir durante toda su vida, simplemente era una emoción más; una emoción que sí, podría llegar a poner un montón de piedras en su camino, pero, ¿quién dijo que el trayecto iba a ser sencillo? 

Sin duda, la senda de Moonbyul había estado llena de obstáculos y dificultades que no hacían más que herirla, atormentarla; pero que, de alguna manera o de otra, la habían ayudado a salir adelante; a darse cuenta de que no todo eran tragedias; de que, de vez en cuando, y, por muy extraño que pudiera llegar a sonar, los rayos del sol serían capaces de atravesar incluso las nubes más oscuras, más grisáceas. 

—

“¿En qué piensas?” 

Faltaba poco más de un mes para que Moonbyul, finalmente, terminase su tercer año en la Universidad de Seúl y, durante los últimos días, las quedadas entre ella y Yongsun habían consistido nada más y nada menos en múltiples visitas a la biblioteca y paseos a lo largo del recinto de la facultad. 

Por lo general, obtenía muy buenas calificaciones y comentarios respecto a la entrega de sus ensayos, exposición de proyectos y la realización de exámenes, por lo que aquello no era algo que la preocupase demasiado. De hecho, a pesar de no sentir una inmensa satisfacción al ver u oír sus resultados, le agradaba ver como el orgullo sobresalía de los orbes de Yongsun, formando una enorme sonrisa con sus labios. 

En ocasiones, era aquella imagen la que solía ocupar la mente de Moonbyul cuando sentía que el mundo se le estaba volviendo a echar encima; cuando sentía que no había otra salida más que hacer un último esfuerzo para levantar la pequeña bandera blanca sobre su cabeza, rindiéndose ante toda aquella tormenta que amenazase con salir de nuevo. 

“En nada. Sólo estoy intentando memorizar este último apartado, pero siento que no puedo,” mencionó con un pequeño mohín, señalando la esquina inferior derecha de su libro. 

Actualmente, ambas chicas se encontraban en una de las mesas que formaban la colosal biblioteca de la ciudad. Esta estaba compuesta por dos plantas: en la inferior, se encontraba una gran variedad de libros, los cuales estaban divididos por zonas según su género; en la superior, por otro lado, había también una enorme cantidad de ejemplares de múltiples libros diferentes — desde los que se habían escrito para los más pequeños, hasta aquellos que podrían resultar de una gran ayuda para los estudiantes. Asimismo, en uno de los extremos de la segunda planta, se había diseñado una zona abierta para el estudio, donde estaban sentadas Moonbyul y Yongsun acompañadas de varios libros y dos tazas de café. 

Yongsun, por su parte, tomó un tenue sorbo de su bebida, enfocando su visión en la parte del libro indicada por la menor. Posando la taza con cautela sobre la mesa de madera, formuló un ‘déjame ver’ en lo que leía atentamente el apartado en concreto. 

Moonbyul, mientras tanto, se distrajo observando como varios mechones de su rubio cabello descansaban apaciblemente en la parte trasera de su oreja izquierda, permitiéndole así contemplar el contraste que había entre aquellos preciosos ojos color marrón y esas gafas ful vue color dorado que combinaban perfectamente con sus pendientes en forma de aro del mismo color. A su vez, se percató de como sus manos estaban decoradas con varios anillos en sus dedos índice, corazón y pulgar, además de llevar las uñas pintadas de un bonito color rosa pastel, y se preguntó como es que la chica conseguía verse perfecta con cualquier cosa que se pusiera. 

“Hm, creo que sé algo que puede ayudarte a comprender mejor esta parte.”

Yongsun levantó su rostro para conectar miradas con Moonbyul cuando vio como la joven la observaba con delicadeza, casi como si quisiera memorizar cada una de las partes que formaban su hermoso ser. 

Yongsun sonrió con ternura al ver como las mejillas de Moonbyul se ruborizaban, desviando su mirada hacia el libro. 

“D-Dime,” carraspeó, percibiendo como los orbes de la mayor se convertían en dos preciosas medias lunas en lo que ella soltaba una tímida y tenue sonrisa. 

“Déjame uno de tus subrayadores,” comentó casi en un susurro, eligiendo el rotulador amarillo que parecía ser el que más resaltaría de los tres que había en la mesa. Lo abrió con una sola mano y, con la otra, utilizó su dedo índice para reparar de nuevo en la lectura. “Cuando yo estudiaba,” empezó, “solía tener ciertas dificultades a la hora de retener mucha información a la vez, tal y como estás haciendo tú ahora.” 

Moonbyul asintió, centrando su atención en como la mayor comenzaba a subrayar varias palabras del pequeño escrito. 

“Para evitar eso, intenté muchas cosas, pero lo que sin duda me funcionó fue subrayar las palabras o frases que más destacasen del texto. Así.” Yongsun le mostró como lo hacía, leyendo posteriormente los elementos resaltados en voz alta. Una vez que vio como la contraria asentía, tomó uno de los trozos de papel que la joven había cortado en un principio y comenzó a escribir algo en este, cautivando la atención completa de Moonbyul. “Después, una vez memorizadas estas palabras, las apuntaba en un papel aparte y formaba un esquema con ellas. De esta manera, me creaba un pequeño resumen de un gran texto, y así me era mucho más fácil aprenderme las cosas. Toma, pruébalo.” Le incitó. 

Moonbyul tomó el papel con asombro y nerviosismo por partes iguales, y leyó en silencio el esquema que le había hecho la mayor. Sorprendemente, se dio cuenta de lo sencillo que parecía el texto ahora, no teniendo ninguna dificultad al respecto en cuanto a su comprensión. Lo leyó de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta, y observó como la mayor la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Minutos después, le ofreció la hoja de papel a Yongsun y pidió que le preguntase el resto del temario, empezando primero por esa parte. Una vez finalizado aquello, ambas sonrieron al comprobar como el truco de la mayor había funcionado a la perfección, facilitando mucho más el aprendizaje de la joven. 

“Gracias, unnie. Creo que voy a utilizar este truco con el resto de exámenes que me queden.” Moonbyul, en un acto de valentía, guiñó su ojo y consiguió que ambas rieran animadamente ante aquello.

“Bueno, llevamos casi toda la tarde aquí. ¿Nos vamos? Si quieres podemos darnos un paseo antes de volver a casa,” propuso Yongsun.

Moonbyul asintió. “Vale, me parece bien. Además, me siento un poco cansada de estar tantas horas aquí metida, ¿sabes? Necesitamos descansar.” 

“Uh-huh, estoy de acuerdo.” 

Ambas chicas comenzaron a recoger todo aquello esparcido alrededor de la mesa — libros, papeles sueltos, bolígrafos, etcétera. Una vez que estaba todo bien guardado y en su respectivo lugar, colocaron las sillas correctamente junto a la mesa, bajaron las escaleras, y se despidieron de la librera, la cual les ofreció una radiante sonrisa. 

En el momento en el que las puertas de vidrio automáticas se cerraron a sus espaldas, Yongsun tomó suavemente la mano de Moonbyul, formulando un tenue ‘ven, te quiero llevar a un sitio’ en el acto. 

Moonbyul, en un principio, se sintió un tanto confusa con respecto a las palabras de Yongsun, pero todo aquel sentimiento se desvaneció en pocos segundos cuando percibió como la contraria hizo un gesto para entrelazar sus manos, regalándole tenues caricias con su pulgar que no denotaban más que incertidumbre. 

“Vamos al río Han,” mencionó casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. “Sé que nunca has estado, pero también sé lo precioso que se ve a estas horas del atardecer.” 

La menor giró su rostro para observarla directamente a los ojos. Por el tono de la mayor, Moonbyul pudo intuir que había algo más que Yongsun quería decirle, pero que, por circunstancias desconocidas, se trataba de algo que, o bien no podía decir, o bien no se atrevía a hacerlo. De todas formas, aquello fue algo que dejó de llamar su atención en cuanto vio como la mayor abría de nuevo su boca, como si tuviera ánimos de preguntarle algo. 

“Byul-ah.” 

“Dime.” Por unos segundos, Moonbyul percibió que, fuera lo que fuera que Yongsun quería decirle, lo iba a hacer ahora. Para ella, no le resultaba muy complicado leer a la mayor, pero, dado al cambio en su tono de voz, a sus acciones y a los comunes desvíos de mirada que había comenzado a hacer, se le estaba haciendo un tanto más difícil que de costumbre. Era por ello mismo por lo que comenzó a impacientarse cuando la mayor se tomó su tiempo en seguir con la conversación. 

“¿Sabes qué día es hoy?” 

Bien, de todas las cosas que se le podrían haber ocurrido a Moonbyul, jamás pensó que fuera _esa_ la que Yongsun fuera a preguntarle. Aún así, y, aún con su ceño fruncido y con su asentimiento lleno de confusión, intuyó que Yongsun se traía algo entre manos. 

“Claro, veintidós de noviembre.” 

Yongsun asintió con una media sonrisa. “Y… ¿sabes qué pasa dentro de un mes?” 

Por alguna razón, Moonbyul sospechó que esta no era la trayectoria que, en un principio, la conversación hubiera tenido, pero aún así, asintió de nuevo, dejando aquel presentimiento pasar. Fuera lo que fuera, Yongsun se lo acabaría contando tarde o temprano, por lo que no debía de preocuparse. 

La menor abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando comprendió el objetivo de todo esto, tensándose rápidamente. “Que es mi cumpleaños,” alcanzó a responder, “veintidós de diciembre.” 

“Exacto.” 

Moonbyul estaba segura de que, si no hubiera sido por el cambio repentino de la conversación y el incremento de tensión entre ellas dos, Yongsun hubiera estado sonriendo en estos momentos. 

“¿Qué pasa, Byul-ah?” preguntó la mayor con algo de preocupación en su voz. 

Suspiró. “No… No sé exactamente lo que te traes entre manos y, no me malinterpretes, me alegra un montón que hayas sido… la única persona, me parece, que se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños hasta el momento, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.” 

“Entiendo.” Fue lo único que dijo por el momento. No quería atosigar a la chica haciéndole un montón de preguntas al respecto, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que cruzaron varias manzanas caminando. “Puedes… hablar conmigo de ello, ¿sabes?” 

Moonbyul asintió, pero no dijo nada durante los próximos minutos. Sabía que Yongsun no le iba a obligar a hacerlo y, de alguna forma o de otra, fue aquello lo que consiguió brindarle algo de confort. 

“Nunca… me lo he pasado bien en el día de mi cumpleaños. Siempre he estado sometida a insultos y humillaciones, especialmente durante esos días. No es algo que… suela hacer, ya sabes — celebrar días festivos y eso.” Hizo un movimiento con la mano que tenía libre y automáticamente miró a Yongsun, esperando una respuesta por su parte. 

La mayor se la ofreció al cabo de unos cuantos segundos. “Es normal que no te sientas cómoda celebrando el día de tu cumpleaños sabiendo el montón de veces y durante el montón de años que han intentado arrebatarte la felicidad y el bienestar que debería de haberte proporcionado este día.” Hablaba muy despacio, como si estuviera buscando decir las palabras correctas. Aquello le obsequió a Moonbyul una agradable sensación, la cual no parecía tener ánimos de marcharse en ningún momento. “Supongo que no tendrás buenos recuerdos de este día, ¿verdad?” finalizó preguntando con un destello de tristeza cubrir sus orbes. 

Negó, y acto seguido estrechó con suavidad la unión que poseían sus manos, haciéndole saber a la mayor que no tenía porqué sentir pena por aquello, que estaba bien — todo estaba bien. 

“Vale,” dijo en apenas un susurro. “Y, ¿qué pasaría si fuera yo la que estuviera contigo en ese día? ¿Qué dirías, entonces?” 

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Moonbyul pensaba que Yongsun le había preguntado aquello nada más para informarse, pero jamás imaginó que hubiera sido para _invitarla_ a pasar un día completo con ella; para ofrecerle vivir un día completamente inolvidable del que sólo formarían parte ellas dos. 

Era tan… tierno y extraño a su vez. 

Moonbyul a veces se olvidaba del ángel con el que le había tocado convivir. 

“¿Puedo ser sincera?” preguntó con una sonrisa que no hacía más que crecer. 

“Por supuesto.” Yongsun le regaló otra de sus conmovedoras sonrisas y Moonbyul pudo hasta jurar que había sentido como su corazón, de un momento a otro, había incrementado su velocidad. 

La menor iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que apenas faltaban cruzar un par de calles para llegar hasta el borde del río Han, donde podrían apreciar aún más la belleza del paisaje. Desde donde ambas se encontraban, las luces de las farolas junto con las localizadas justo debajo del puente provocaban un hermoso contraste en las limpias aguas de la rivera, deleitando a Moonbyul por segundos. Jamás había estado aquí, pero se sentía casi conmovida por haberse perdido semejante excelencia en sus casi veintiún años de vida. 

“Si fueras tú la que estuviera conmigo durante mi cumpleaños…” respondió, aún asombrada por el atractivo del lugar, “muy probablemente te diría que sí — aceptaría celebrar un día que para nada me trae buenos recuerdos sólo por el simple hecho de que me harás olvidar todo aquello. No sé cómo lo haces,” prosiguió, “pero, de alguna forma o de otra, siempre consigues que mi mente evite recordar las ocasiones en las que sentí que no merecía la pena fingir entusiasmo por un día que iba a acabar siendo igual que los demás; por un día que, tarde o temprano, se acabaría llevando toda mi alegría. Tú me haces sentir eso, unnie, y ya te digo, no sé como te las ingenias, pero siempre logras hacerme feliz. ¿Que si quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños junto a ti? Por supuesto, jamás te diría que no; no podría negarle algo a la persona que más sonrisas me ha conseguido sacar en tan poco tiempo.” 

Actualmente, las chicas se encontraban al comienzo del puente que cruzaba el río Han, con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre sus torsos y mirándose directamente a los ojos. El atardecer caía sobre sus cabezas, y la escena era prácticamente perfecta. Casi no habían vehículos cruzando la carretera, siendo así la suave brisa, el pequeño canto de los grillos y el leve sonido provocado por el lento movimiento de las olas lo único que sus oídos podían captar. 

Una de las manos de Yongsun deshizo el lazo que había entre las dos para posarse sobre la mejilla de Moonbyul, acariciando su pómulo con su pulgar, apreciando así cada uno de los detalles que formaban su tierno rostro. “Gracias.” Fue lo único que dijo.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó la contraria, fundiéndose ante el tacto de la mayor. 

“Por hacerme sentir bien con tus hermosas palabras. Sé que siempre eres tú la que me agradece por mis acciones, pero nunca está de más hacerte saber lo feliz que me haces y lo importante que eres para mí.” 

Ante aquello, Moonbyul abrió su boca para decir algo al respecto, pero la cerró en el momento en el que sintió que sus labios no se iban a tomar la molestia de formular alguna palabra más. Fue por ello mismo por lo que, delicadamente, tomó a Yongsun por su muñeca, entrelazó de nuevo sus dedos y se inclinó a darle un suave beso en una de sus mejillas, ignorando como las suyas propias comenzaban a ruborizarse con fuerza y deleitándose al ver el tímido asombro en el semblante de la contraria.

“Me alegra saber que puedo, sin lugar a dudas, confiar en ti, Yongsun.”

“Me alegra saber que eres tú quien está a mi lado, Moonbyul.” 

Y, con ello, zanjaron la conversación con un fuerte abrazo; uno que demostró el cariño y aprecio que se tenían la una por la otra; uno que transmitió el verdadero significado de la confianza y gratitud; uno que creó un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas; un capítulo mucho más íntimo, más lleno de amor. 

—

Sintiendo como los débiles rayos del sol acompañados por un tenue soplo de aire fresco se colaban por las blancas ranuras de su persiana rústica, Moonbyul continuaba trabajando en su tan solicitado ensayo, el cual debía de terminar y entregar antes de medianoche. Su profesor, como el buen hombre que era, les había ofrecido como fecha límite de entrega a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, pero a la joven no le gustaba levantarse apurada para finalizar algo que, muy probablemente, podría haber acabado la noche anterior. 

_Propio de alguien responsable_ , sería lo que dirían algunos; aunque sabía perfectamente que muchos otros se irían por hacerlo todo a última hora, pero siempre con una calidad cercana al sobresaliente. 

En cualquier caso, Moonbyul estaba teniendo unas semanas de lo más agradables — sin penas, ni distracciones — por lo que sentía que debía de aprovechar aquel estado de ánimo al máximo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez en la que había experimentado esta sensación de paz, de felicidad, y lo cierto es que no quería separarse de ella durante una buena temporada. 

El sentirse así le había ayudado a recordar, a su vez, la hermosa destreza que tenía a la hora de escribir poesía; a levantarse y buscar esperanzada aquella antigua máquina de escribir que aún conservaba de cuando comenzó a interesarse por la lírica allá cuando apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años. Una vez teniéndola en sus manos, había recordado, además, sus versos y su capacidad para expresar sus sentimientos entre oleadas de bellas rimas que parecían bailar con gracia sobre la gruesa superficie del papel adornado con negra tinta. 

Había recordado esa pasión recorrer todo su cuerpo y esas ganas de seguir haciéndolo, de seguir escribiendo a pesar de sentir que no se trataban de buenos versos; de percibir como esa pequeña inseguridad no hacía más que incrementar conforme leía y releía sus rimas, temiendo de los posibles errores que estas pudieran tener. 

Con esta incertidumbre a flor de piel, se había acordado también de las palabras que Yongsun una vez le había dicho.

_“No te preocupes si sientes que hay algo en lo que no eres buena — con mucha práctica y dedicación, estoy segura que lograrás todo aquello que más anhelas, incluso si tu mente te hace pensar lo contrario.”_

Recordó la preciosa sonrisa que sus ojos formaron acto seguido y se olvidó de todo mal que pudiera dañar su ego. Continuó escribiendo aún sin estar demasiado convencida de sus versos, siempre pensando en la mejora — en que _sí_ iba a llegar el día en el que percibiera como las palabras fluían sin cesar de su mente, moviendo sus dedos con una esbelta habilidad que muchos hubieran llegado a envidiar. 

Hoy, sus dedos parecían danzar sobre la superficie del teclado, pulsando sus oscuras teclas con suavidad y delicadeza, casi como si se fueran a romper si se pasaba de fuerza; además de escribir con velocidad y maestría, casi como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas todos los días.

No presentaba apenas fallos en la formación de sus complejas oraciones, en las cuales se debía de mostrar de forma explícita cada uno de los puntos de aprendizaje que se le habían otorgado a la joven pocas horas antes en clase, cuando su profesor les había indicado al resto de alumnos la finalidad que tenía dicha labor.

En el momento en el que quedaban un par de párrafos restantes para verse al final de su tarea, el teléfono de Moonbyul vibró sobre la mesa, interrumpiendo con desdén la línea contigua de concentración que la chica había formado. 

Tomó su móvil con algo de irritación, sintiendo como, seguidamente, su mandíbula dejaba de ejercer presión, su fruncido ceño se dispersaba y su molestia se ralentizaba en el instante en el que leyó quién formulaba aquella llamada. Su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente por unos segundos en lo que deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla y esperaba a que la persona en el otro lado de la línea comenzase a hablar. 

_“¿Byul-ah? ¿Cómo estás, cielo?”_

Y ahí estaba — ese apodo cariñoso que hacía su corazón saltar de pura felicidad; esa voz que no hacía más que traerle serenidad; esa mujer cuyo único final consistía en brindarle confianza y seguridad. 

“Muy bien, Yongsun. Gracias por preguntar.” Moonbyul sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un suave color rosado, formando una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios. “¿Ha pasado algo? Generalmente no sueles llamarme así tan… repentinamente.” Formó un ademán con su mano, aún sabiendo que Yongsun no podía verla, y notó como la tensión en su cuerpo comenzaba a disolverse en el momento en el que oyó la suave risa de la mayor. 

_“Lo sé, Byul, lo sé.”_

Escuchó un tenue suspiro provenir de la boca de Yongsun y Moonbyul juró sentir como la contraria sonreía con alegría. 

_“Sólo te llamaba para preguntarte como estabas. Apenas ha pasado media hora desde que he llegado a mi casa de trabajar y estoy agotada. ¡No sabes la cantidad de clientes que han venido hoy a la pastelería!”_ exclamó dramáticamente. _“Aunque no me quejo, hemos hecho una buena caja, a decir verdad.”_

Moonbyul soltó una pequeña carcajada, imaginándose la expresión de la contraria al pronunciar aquellas palabras. “Me alegro, unnie.” 

Hubieron varios segundos de silencio por parte de la mayor y fue ahí cuando Moonbyul se preguntó si realmente la preocupación por su bienestar había sido la causa por la cual Yongsun había iniciado esta llamada. 

“¿Todo bien?” preguntó indecisa. 

_“Sí, Byul-ah, todo bien. Perdona, estaba pendiente de los preparativos de Navidad que próximamente tendremos que incluir en el local. Justo me acabo de acordar y los estaba apuntando todos en una hoja para que no se me olvidasen, pero ya estoy contigo, no te preocupes.”_

Moonbyul sintió como la contraria formaba una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios y ella no pudo evitar formar la suya propia, a pesar de sentir cierta preocupación amoldarse sobre su cuerpo. “Últimamente has estado trabajando mucho, unnie. ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?” 

_“Ah, Byul-ah, sí, sí, está todo bien, te lo prometo. Es cierto que ahora estoy llegando un poco más tarde a casa que de costumbre, pero no te preocupes, en serio. Es sólo… son un montón de cosas que tenemos que ir teniendo en cuenta semanas antes de que comience la festividad de Navidad: queremos modificar la fachada exterior de la pastelería para que, aún conservando su naturaleza rústica, se vea un tanto más moderna, además de incluir nuevos postres, decorativos navideños, nuevo menú, etcétera,”_ resopló. 

“Entiendo, pero no te olvides de descansar, Yongsun. Tu salud es importante.” 

_“Sí, estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, estoy intentando dormir el máximo de horas posible, pero… ya sabes.”_

La joven asintió, aunque no muy convencida de sus palabras. Sabía que Yongsun solía preocuparse mucho por ella, cosa que agradecía, pero, aún así, Moonbyul quería asegurarse de que la contraria también se estuviera cuidando a sí misma. 

“Lo sé, pero, por favor, mira también por ti misma. Sé lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, unnie. Yo tampoco quiero que te descuides.” 

A pesar de la distancia, Moonbyul pudo sentir una sonrisa apenada formarse en los labios de la contraria. 

_“No lo haré. Te lo prometo.”_

Y, de alguna manera o de otra, Moonbyul se vio confiando ciegamente en sus palabras, percibiendo como la sensación de desasosiego que cubría su cuerpo se terminaba de dispersar. 

_“Por cierto, ¿Byul-ah?”_

Aquellas palabras volvieron a traer la incertidumbre a su ser, aunque bien sabía que no había de qué preocuparse. 

“Dime.” 

_“No quiero incomodarte ni nada por el estilo, ya lo sabes, pero… ¿está todo bien últimamente por la universidad? Sé que durante esta última semana no nos hemos visto por… bueno, por el estudio y el trabajo,”_ rió nerviosamente, _“así que me preguntaba si…”_

“Yongsun.” 

_“D-Dime.”_

“Respira. Sé que este tipo de cosas no suelen sernos cómodas ni para una, ni para la otra; pero no te preocupes, está todo bien. Sorprendentemente, está todo bien. Jinyoung ni… nadie se ha atrevido a hacerme algo, salvo algunos… comentarios entre los cambios de clase.” 

_“¿Comentarios?”_ preguntó con cierta preocupación en su voz. 

“Uh-huh. Comentarios que he ignorado, cabe destacar. Me he dado cuenta que no merece la pena sentirme mal por las habladurías de cuatro inútiles. Yo valgo mucho más que eso, y eso, Yongsun, me lo has enseñado tú.” 

Aún sin verla, Moonbyul sintió como los ojos de la contraria formaron preciosas medias lunas y como, de lo que muy probablemente se tratase de un serio e incluso preocupado semblante, se había transformado en algo mucho más bello, más agradable de ver. 

_“Byul-ah…”_

La menor sintió la sonrisa en los labios de la mayor y no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, percibiendo como aquella sensación de paz comenzaba a arroparla de nuevo. 

_“Sé… sé que no es fácil para ti, pero me alegra un montón haber sido y_ ser _la causa por la cual estés comenzando a superar todo aquello que resultó ser demasiado por un largo periodo de tiempo. De veras. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, corazón. Eres fuerte, mucho más de lo que te piensas, no lo olvides.”_

“No lo haré. Te lo prometo,” mencionó recordando que aquellas habían sido las mismas palabras que había utilizado la mayor anteriormente. “Y… gracias, por todo.” 

_“No hay de qué, cielo.”_

No se veían, pero ambas percibían a la perfección como el sonrojo en cada una de sus mejillas se hacía más notorio y como sus enormes sonrisas las delataban conforme más tiempo se mantenían en la llamada. 

Moonbyul jamás lo admitiría, pero lo cierto es que amaba todas y cada una de las veces en las que tenía la oportunidad de acariciar los mofletes de Yongsun y apreciar como, casi al instante, estos se volvían de un color rosáceo, haciéndola ver incluso más adorable y tierna que de costumbre. Para ella, Yongsun se trataba de un ser tan delicado, tan honesto que incluso le resultaba hasta complicado no quererla y respetarla tal y como ella era. 

_“A todo esto, ¿estás ocupada?”_

Poniendo el altavoz en manos libres, Moonbyul tomó un pequeño sorbo de su botella de agua en lo que le echaba un vistazo a lo que llevaba escrito de su ensayo. “Bueno, sí — un poco. Estaba terminando un ensayo que me gustaría entregar antes de medianoche, pero para eso faltan aún varias horas. Puede esperar.” 

_“¿Estás segura? No te quiero molestar. De hecho, si quieres podemos hablar en otro momento.”_

“Oh, no, no hace falta. Sólo me quedan un par de párrafos más y ya acabo, pero tú tranquila. De todas formas, llevo frente al ordenador bastante tiempo, así que tampoco me vendrá mal un descanso.” Dicho aquello, Moonbyul bebió otro sorbo de agua (ya finalizando el contenido de la botella), se aseguró de guardar el documento en la carpeta correspondiente de su escritorio y apoyó cómodamente su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, centrando toda su atención en lo que fuera que Yongsun quisiera decirle. 

_“Está bien, como prefieras.”_ Pasaron varios segundos, de los cuales, la joven intuyó que la mayor se encontraría buscando las palabras correctas. _“¿Te acuerdas de Wheein? Ya sabes, una de mis mejores amigas y compañera de trabajo.”_

“Sí,” respondió, asintiendo casi al instante, aunque bien sabía que la contraria no podía verla. “Sí. Me has hablado un montón de ella.” 

_“Cierto, ¿te he hablado también de Hyejin?”_ preguntó reflexiva. 

“¿Hyejin? No, que yo sepa.” 

_“¿No? Bueno, pues ella es su novia. Wheein me ha dicho en el cierre que hoy cumplían cuatro años juntas.”_

“¿Y…?” Por alguna razón, Moonbyul tenía la sensación de que la mayor estaba intentando llegar a algún punto con esta conversación. 

_“Y se ha acordado de ti y me ha propuesto quedar un día de estos para conocerte.”_

Bien, de todas las bifurcaciones que podría llegar a tener esta conversación, Moonbyul no se había esperado en ningún momento que Yongsun hubiera ido a parar a _esto_ — Wheein y Hyejin querían… ¿conocerla? ¿Desde cuándo? 

“¿A mí?” preguntó confusa. “¿Conocerme?”

_“Uh-huh, como lo oyes.”_

“Pero… ¿por qué? No… No entiendo.” Para este entonces, la confusión en Moonbyul crecía sin cesar, aunque lo cierto es que sentía también algo de curiosidad por averiguar la razón concreta por la cual las chicas quisieran verla.

_“Oh, Byul-ah... Como bien sabrás, tiempo después de conocernos tú y yo, les estuve hablando a las chicas de ti y de la buena conexión que habíamos formado en tan poco tiempo.”_ Yongsun pausó por un momento para comprobar que la contraria la siguiera escuchando. 

“Sí, sí, puede ser. Creo que incluso me comentaste algo sobre ello.” 

_“Eso es. Total, que, al parecer, ellas, especialmente Wheein, se estuvieron interesando por ti_ — _pero no de una forma negativa, ¿sabes? Si no que, simplemente, vieron en ti algo bonito, a pesar de no haberte conocido. ¿Comprendes?”_

Aún con un mohín y un ceño fruncido presentes, Moonbyul asintió. “Sí, de la misma manera en la que yo siento que Wheein-ssi parece ser una buena chica aún sin haberla visto. Supongo que… debe de ser a como nos has descrito, ¿me equivoco?” 

_“Para nada, de todas formas, me alegro que pienses así de Wheein. Es una buena chica, tal y como dices. En cualquier caso_ — _he estado hablando con ellas y me han preguntado que si estás de acuerdo con que… ya sabes… ¿quedar para… vernos? Sé que no estás acostumbrada a tratar con gente y conozco perfectamente esa dificultad que presentas a la hora de intentar poner tu confianza sobre alguien, pero… siento que podría ser… ¿una buena idea? Además, como bien sabrás, ellas forman un papel muy importante en mi círculo de amistad más cercano y… bueno_ — _siempre… siempre puedes decir que no a la oferta si sientes que no es lo correcto…”_

“Yongsun—”

_“...y sabes perfectamente que yo nunca intentaría hacerte daño, ni mucho menos ponerte en una situación incómoda, ni nada por el estilo… así que… no_ — _no te preocupes si no quieres hacerlo. Yo lo decía nada más porque me haría muy feliz que las conocieras y que os llevaseis bien entre vosotras, pero si no… no pasa nada…”_

“Yongsun—”

_“...no es que me vaya a enfadar contigo, ni nada, es sólo_ — _”_

“Unnie — tranquila.” 

_“Lo siento.”_

Moonbyul sonrió con ternura al sentir la disculpa en sus palabras. “No te preocupes por mí, unnie. ¿Sabes? Me alegra un montón que aún no te hayas olvidado de… bueno — lo mucho que cuesta confiar en los demás—”

_“Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de algo tan importante?”_

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la joven incrementó suavemente al oír aquello. “Déjame terminar, ¿vale?” No había insolencia en su tono de voz, tan sólo suavidad y mucho, mucho cariño. 

_“Está bien, sigue.”_

Asintió, pensando en lo preciosa que debía de verse la sonrisa de la mayor. “Me llena de... _felicidad_ saber que hay alguien ahí que, aún sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, es capaz de recordar todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que yo, personalmente, me he sentido mal, angustiada, con ganas de ser absorbida por la faz de la tierra; y que, además, no me haya ofrecido más que tranquilidad y seguridad, aún sin realmente recibir nada a cambio—”

_“Pero… Byul-ah, yo no necesito nada_ — _”_

“Shh, déjame acabar.” 

_“Sí, perdón,”_ mencionó en apenas un susurro. 

“Tú, Yongsun, has sido la única que, hasta el momento, me ha dado fuerzas para salir adelante; me has demostrado sabiduría, poder; me has mostrado el camino hacia la felicidad, de la misma manera en la que has intentado hacerme feliz, a mí, con tus palabras. Me has hecho fuerte, unnie, has sido tú la que me ha dado el coraje que necesitaba para decir ‘está bien, puedo hacerlo’, para demostrarle al mundo de que soy valiente,” suspiró. “Es por esto mismo por lo que no me importaría afrontar de una vez por todas mis miedos si eso significase tu alegría al final del día. Tal y como has dicho, no me es _fácil_ conocer personas, pero tampoco imposible. Me has hablado muy bien de Wheein-ssi, siempre con esa sonrisa en tu rostro, siempre con ese brillo en tus orbes. Aunque no lo creas, he visto el cariño y la preciosa amistad que tienes con ella y, a pesar de no haber oído demasiado acerca de Hyejin, estoy casi segura de que se trata de alguien con muy buen corazón.” 

_“Byul-ah…”_

“Por supuesto que iré contigo. Confío lo suficiente en ti como para aceptar esa compañía. Sé que no me llevarás por mal camino.” 

_“Gracias, cielo, por… confiar tanto en mí. Realmente, no sé qué he hecho para merecerte. Eres una persona tan… preciosa, en todos los aspectos, siempre dispuesta tratar bien a los demás, haciéndoles recordar lo importante que es su existencia en este planeta; haciéndoles sentir de la mejor manera posible… Ah, Byul-ah, el mundo necesita más gente como tú, ¿lo sabías?”_

Sin palabras. Moonbyul se había quedado sin palabras. Intentó abrir su boca para decir algo, pero sus labios se negaron a formular una respuesta coherente. Si es cierto que, para ella, era bastante frecuente ir recibiendo halagos por parte de Yongsun, cada uno de ellos haciéndola sentir complacida, orgullosa de sí misma; pero este, en concreto, se trataba de algo completamente diferente a lo que a una vez se había acostumbrado. Este, por alguna razón, poseía de un significado especial, una finalidad distinta, cosa que hizo el corazón de la joven enloquecer de pura alegría. 

_“¿Cielo? ¿Sigues ahí?”_

Moonbyul sintió sus labios formar una tímida sonrisa en el momento en el que sus oídos lograron analizar sus palabras. Y, no era debido al apodo cariñoso que Yongsun había utilizado (el cual la chica _adoraba_ con todo su ser, cosa que jamás diría, pero siempre sentiría), si no porque, desde la distancia, Moonbyul había encontrado fácilmente la pícara sonrisa en su expresión, haciéndola sentir un tanto más… bueno — avergonzada. 

Carraspeó. “Hm, sí.” Logró decir al fin. 

Y, como si nada, la contraria cambió de tema. _“¿Este sábado, te parece? A las chicas les viene bien, pero no sé si estarás disponible por esa fecha. Ya sabes, por los exámenes y eso.”_

“Oh,” varios segundos le faltaron a Moonbyul para recomponer su compostura. “No lo sé. Déjame mirar mi calendario un momento.” 

_“Sin problema.”_

Pulsando una tecla aleatoria para hacer desaparecer el salvapantallas y escribiendo la correspondiente contraseña, Moonbyul inició de nuevo su ordenador para comprobar tanto su horario del viernes como el calendario escolar, asegurándose de ir teniéndolo todo apuntado y poder mantenerse así al día. Concentró su atención en el calendario del resto de la semana y se hizo una nota mental de que si este sábado, cinco de diciembre, quería tener la mañana libre para poder estar junto a Yongsun y sus amigas, debería de adelantar el suficiente material como para después no arrepentirse de lo que, muy probablemente, se trataría de una precipitada decisión. 

Pasados unos pocos minutos, tomó varios apuntes y suspiró, casi como si estuviera presintiendo lo agotadora que iba a acabar siendo esta semana. “Estoy disponible.” 

_“¿Segura? Ese suspiro transmitía lo contrario.”_

Chasqueó la lengua. No importaba si fuera en persona o mediante una larga llamada, Yongsun siempre sabría como leer sus emociones. 

“Sí, bueno. Tendré que rendir más horas en la universidad si realmente quiero ir con vosotras.” 

_“Hm, no quiero que trabajes demasiado, Byul-ah. Si quieres podemos posponer la comida, no pasa nada.”_

“No, no. Está bien así. De todas formas, procuraré tomar mis respectivas horas de descanso. No te preocupes por mí.” 

Desde la extensa distancia que las separaba, Moonbyul notó la incertidumbre en su voz. 

_“Bueno, no es que esté muy de acuerdo, pero es tu decisión. Aún así, y, si ves que lo necesitas, no dudes en llamarme para hablar con las chicas y cambiar la fecha. No quiero que te sobreesfuerces, corazón, ya hemos pasado por eso.”_

La menor asintió, preguntándose si realmente había tomado la decisión correcta. “No lo haré. No de nuevo.” 

_“Okay, pero aún así me pasaré el sábado por la mañana para asegurarme de que todo está bien y, ya de paso, estar algo de más de tiempo contigo, ¿qué te parece?”_

“Genial.” 

Observando el reloj digital de su ordenador y llegando a la conclusión de que debía de finalizar la llamada con Yongsun si realmente quería entregar su ensayo antes de medianoche, los labios de Moonbyul formaron un tenue mohín, el cual estaría acompañado por un suspiro. 

Yongsun, por su parte, pausó por unos segundos para decir, _“¿Byul-ah? ¿Qué pasa, corazón?”_ gentilmente, siempre gentilmente. 

“Ah, nada. Perdona,” mencionó con una apenada sonrisa, “pero te tengo que dejar. Aún tengo que terminar de escribir esto.” 

_“Oh, sí, por supuesto. Espero no haberte quitado mucho de tu tiempo.”_

Lo cierto es que habían hablado durante casi una hora, aunque aquello era algo que para nada le había resultado como una molestia para la menor. En todo caso, dado a su exasperado tono de voz, se podría decir incluso que le irritaba tener que dar fin a esta llamada, de la misma manera en la que daría fin a su contacto con la mayor por el resto del día. 

Aún así, las responsabilidades eran responsabilidades, y Moonbyul debería de cumplirlas, por mucha molestia que estas le pudiesen causar. 

“Nah, me ha venido bien el descanso.” 

_“Me alegro,”_ comentó en casi un susurro. _“Mucha suerte, Byul-ah, ¿nos vemos el sábado?”_

“Nos vemos el sábado,” confirmó. Y, con ello, finalizó la llamada, enfocándose de nuevo en su ensayo, mientras que sentía como su corazón latía con más intensidad al recordar una y otra vez cada una de las ocasiones en las que Yongsun se había referido a ella mediante el apodo ‘cielo’ o ‘corazón’, imaginándose la pequeña sonrisa que, muy probablemente, se habría estado formando sobre sus labios. 

_Seguro que era preciosa,_ pensó. 

—

Moonbyul dudaba que fueran a verse aquel sábado. 

Se sentía completamente agotada, especialmente con todo el estrés al que había estado sometida a lo largo de esta semana. La realización de múltiples trabajos, exámenes y entregas pendientes era lo que le había causado este estado, no teniendo apenas tiempo ni para poder tomarse un respiro. 

Ahora, por suerte, lo llevaba todo al día — excepto sus horas de descanso, las cuales se mantenían un tanto necesitadas. 

Por lo demás, había obtenido muy buenos resultados en todas sus tareas, así que, dentro de lo que cabía, se sentía bien. De hecho, ni Jinyoung ni ninguno de sus amigos se habían tomado el tiempo de molestarla (al menos, tal y como lo solían hacer antes), salvo algunos que otros golpes y comentarios que había intentando ignorar con ciertas dificultades. 

Dado a todo el agobio y estrés que llevaba encima a causa de sus estudios, ya no se sentía con las suficientes ganas y fuerzas como para no preocuparse por aquello, por lo que, en este caso en concreto, Moonbyul se había visto a sí misma correr hacia su casa para intentar tomar algunas bocanadas de aire y disolverlas en hilos de interminables lágrimas. Sentía como la angustia comenzaba a comérsela por dentro y sería ahí cuando apoyaría su espalda sobre la pared del recibidor para esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, envolviendo así sus piernas con sus brazos. 

Moonbyul percibió como, por unos momentos, su corazón transmitió esa pesadez a lo largo de su cuerpo, esos escalofríos, ese _miedo_ ; ese miedo que había intentando olvidar; ese miedo que había sentido en un principio cuando todo esto estaba por comenzar; ese miedo de no tener a nadie quien le ayudase a no ahogar. 

Ese miedo… a la soledad. 

Fue entonces cuando su respiración se volvió aún más agitada, temiendo que todos los escalones que había alcanzado se quebrasen a sus pies, llevándola al inicio — a cuando su salud mental comenzó drásticamente a empeorar; a cuando experimentó el verdadero sentimiento del dolor, del malestar. 

Casi un cuarto de hora más tarde, una vez que su entrecortada respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, notó como el timbre de la entrada vibró a lo largo de su hogar, sobresaltándola por unos segundos. Nadie solía visitarla y estaba segura de que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no era Yongsun, puesto a que, tal y como el reloj a su costado señalaba, la mayor llevaría cerca de una hora trabajando en su local. 

Aun así, e incluso con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, Moonbyul se levantó con mucho cuidado, procurando no tocar ninguna de las zonas en las que, actualmente, estarían formándose púrpuras contusiones, y, limpiándose con la manga del jersey sus lágrimas, fue directamente a abrir la puerta, siempre buscando ocultar la tristeza que desprendía su rostro con su mano y muñeca. 

Una vez abierta, visualizó a una sonriente Yongsun sostener un pequeño ramo de preciosas rosas en lo que sus labios formulaban un ‘¡hola, cielo!’ con mucha alegría. 

Alegría que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo en cuando notó la tristeza en las orbes de la menor, apoyando con cautela su mano libre sobre el hombro de la chica. “¿Byul-ah?” preguntó, tornando su cabeza hacia un costado, signo que no denotaba más que pura confusión. 

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Moonbyul se echó hacia un lado, permitiendo a la mayor avanzar, y, con cuidado de no dañar las flores, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo en lo que borbotones de lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas para acabar humedeciendo el hombro de la contraria.

Yongsun, por su parte, le correspondió el abrazo, ofreciéndole pequeñas caricias en la parte superior de su columna, tal y como solía hacer cuando la joven se encontraba en situaciones como esta. Acto seguido, cerró suavemente la puerta principal y la llevó con lentos pasos hacia el sofá del salón, con ánimos de buscar algo de comodidad para la menor. Una vez sentadas, Yongsun esperó pacientemente a que la contraria se calmase, susurrándole de forma gentil mensajes llenos de apoyo y cariño. 

“¿Qué ha pasado, corazón? Ven, cuéntame,” formuló al cabo de unos minutos, envolviéndola de nuevo con sus brazos. 

“Estoy… agotada, unnie. Tan, tan agotada,” comentó aun con un entrecortado tono de voz. “Sé que te dije al principio de esta semana que me arriesgaría poder con todo esto, pero ya no — ya no más.” 

La joven meneó su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, casi como si se estuviera conteniendo en decir aquello que más daño le hacía. Inhaló algo de aire y conectó sus orbes con los de Yongsun. “No sólo son los estudios, unnie. Hay más, siempre hay algo más.” 

Yongsun asintió delicadamente, con algo de tristeza mostrándose en su semblante. “¿Qué más hay, Byul-ah? Dime, ¿qué más hay?” 

“Jinyoung,” replicó en apenas un susurro lleno de dolor. “Es él, siempre es él. Dime Yongsun-unnie, tú que me cuidas como nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a hacer. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?” 

Al decir aquello, tomó el final de una de las mangas de su sudadera y tiró ligeramente de ella, revelando un hematoma color morado cercano a su hombro, posiblemente provocado hace no más de un par de días. 

Aquella imagen hizo a Yongsun tragar saliva, sabiendo muy bien que no podía tocar aquella zona si no quería ver una expresión llena de lástima y dolor sobre el rostro de Moonbyul. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer o decir. Por primera vez, no sabía cómo ayudar a la menor. Y quizás, sólo quizás, había sido aquello lo que más terror le causó — el no saber cómo proteger a aquel delicado ser. 

“Byul-ah, yo—”

Y la abrazó. La abrazó porque no encontró otra forma de decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, y en el montón de piezas en las que su corazón se quebraría si seguía hablando de aquella manera tan… tan despectiva. 

Además, cabía destacar que aquello se trataba tan sólo de una pequeña parte de lo que Moonbyul sentía y vivía cada día, así que si era Yongsun quien luchaba en estos momentos por no romperse, ¿quién sabría por lo que la contraria pasaría día tras día? Nadie lo sabía, y fue aquel sentimiento lo que formó un nudo en la garganta de la mayor, llevándola casi al límite. 

_¿Cómo podía ser que hubiesen seres humanos tan crueles?_

Y, como si Moonbyul le hubiese leído el pensamiento, formó una pequeña, pero desgarradora sonrisa sobre sus labios para después ofrecerle algo de esperanza a Yongsun en lo que correspondía a su abrazo. 

_¿Esperanza?_ , fue lo que la mayor pensó al observar los ojos de la menor. _¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como ella esté intentando darle esperanza a una persona que realmente no necesita de ella? ¿Cómo puede ser que, a pesar de todo, sea ella quien acabe dándole más importancia a la salud de los demás que a la suya propia?_

“Estoy cansada de todo esto,” comentó la menor después de un rato, cuando su respiración ya se había tranquilizado, sus lágrimas habían cesado, y lo único que tenía lugar en aquella sala era el pequeño amarre que sus delicados brazos formaban. “Como bien sabes, antes intentaba ignorar con todas mis fuerzas aquellos comentarios. Al menos, eso fue lo que te dije el lunes, cuando me llamaste.” 

No la miró a los ojos, en cambio, su rostro permanecía visualizando un punto fijo sobre el suelo del lugar. 

Aún así, Yongsun vio esperanza en sus cristalinos orbes, como si con ansias esperase que la mayor no se hubiese olvidado de aquella larga llamada realizada el lunes pasado, en la que se compartieron múltiples anécdotas y sentimientos. A su vez, notó como la incertidumbre comenzaba a resurgir en su ser y Yongsun se preguntó qué habría ocurrido en la mente de Moonbyul como para que la menor comenzase a _dudar_ sobre su lealtad.

Yongsun no supo qué fue lo que en más pedazos rompió su corazón: si la inseguridad con la que Moonbyul hablaba frente a su fidelidad, o la afligida sonrisa que en sus labios se mantenía; una sonrisa que no producía más que pesadumbre y tristeza, casi como si estuviera pensando en que pronto llegaría el momento en el que la mayor la dejaría y que entonces sería cuando en una sonrisa escondería el dolor que sentiría. 

Yongsun vio… todo a través de su mirada; toda la pesadez, toda la agonía que la joven sentía; todas las batallas perdidas; toda esa melancolía. 

Lo vio todo y, por una vez, deseó no haber visto nada. 

Deseó no haber palpado la tortura a la que Moonbyul estaba sometida día tras día. 

Deseó no haber visualizado aquel daño físico que parecía repetirse cada varios días.

Deseó no haber visto nada porque, al final del día, sería ella quien se vería reflejada frente aquella melancolía.

Yongsun asintió, esperando pacientemente a que la joven continuase hablando. 

Lo hizo, no sin antes soltar un pequeño suspiro. 

“Ahora es distinto, Yongsun-unnie,” comentó en el momento en el que su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos comenzaron a escocer de la cantidad de lágrimas que se estaban comenzando a formar. “Ya no poseo de las suficientes fuerzas como para evitar que algo tan simple me afecte grandiosamente. Ya no tengo eso, unnie. Ya no lo tengo.” 

Y rompió a llorar. 

Rompió a llorar porque su sonrisa ya no estaba, porque ya no poseía de un escudo que la protegiese frente a sus lágrimas. 

Ya no lo tenía. 

Pero tenía a Yongsun; y Yongsun la tenía a ella. 

Y quizás, sólo quizás, ambas conseguirían salir de esto — juntas. Porque la joven se encontraba en un campo de batalla del que, sin duda, no saldría viva si no tendría alguien a su costado; alguien que, sin pensárselo, le ofrecería un poco de agua y soporte de su hombro para que la joven pudiese utilizarlo de apoyo cuando las flechas hubiesen atravesado varias zonas de su cuerpo. 

Yongsun estaba ahí y, mientras ella estuviera, Moonbyul también lo estaría. 

Ella lo estaría a pesar de los daños, a pesar de las flechas, a pesar de los golpes, a pesar de los comentarios. 

Ella lo estaría porque Yongsun también se mantendría junto a ella, evitando sus caídas, protegiéndola. 

_Yongsun jamás se iría_ , Moonbyul pensó. _¿Lo haría?_

“Yongsun,” mencionó tiempo después, llamando repentinamente su atención. “¿Tú te irías de mi vida?” 

Y Moonbyul la miró con tanta incertidumbre, con tanto dolor, con tanto _miedo_ , que no dudó ni un solo segundo en decir, “Por supuesto que no, corazón. Jamás me iría. Nunca lo haría.” 

Y fue aquella respuesta lo suficientemente buena como para que todas sus lágrimas dejasen de brotar; como para que sus mejillas comenzasen a secar; como para que sus labios empezasen una sonrisa a formar. 

Porque claro, ¿quién más iba a cuidarla, si no se trataba de Yongsun? 

“Gracias, Yongsun-unnie,” dijo en un susurro. “Muchas gracias.” 

Y fue ella, Yongsun, quien hizo lo impensable. Fue ella quien, segundos después de escuchar como aquellas palabras salían de la boca de la joven, le ofreció una gran sonrisa y un pequeño beso sobre su frente, el cual se sintió como un destello mágico. 

Un destello que consiguió atrapar a todos los demonios de Moonbyul y encarcelarlos, desatando una carrera de latidos descontrolados en el interior de su pecho. 

La menor, por su parte, centró cada uno de sus sentidos en lo suave que había sido aquel tacto, en lo _bien_ que le había sentado, y en lo mucho que añoraba por sentir de nuevo aquel contacto. 

Ahora, ninguna lágrima se atrevía a salir de sus orbes, cosa que hizo regalarla otro pequeño beso, esta vez en su sien. Fue ese mismo tacto el que envió señales al corazón de la joven como si se tratasen de estrellas y fuegos artificiales. Por unos segundos, si bien cabe destacar que Moonbyul deseó sentir de nuevo aquellos labios, esta vez sobre los suyos; aunque aquella idea dejó rápidamente su mente en el momento en el que consideró aquello como un acto inapropiado. 

Aun así, no se sintió mal consigo misma. En cambio, se separó de la mayor y se enfocó en la preciosidad de su sonrisa, en la belleza de sus facetas. Se fijó en lo tiernamente desordenados que se encontraban algunos mechones de su cabello y en como sus orbes formaron aquellas deleitantes medias lunas que no hacían más que enloquecer su delicado corazón. 

Moonbyul sonrió de vuelta y, poco tiempo después, se fijó en el ramo de rosas que las manos de Yongsun aún sostenían. Con un ademán, le preguntó sin vocablos que si podía tomarlo, a lo que la otra respondió ofreciéndoselo casi con ansia, casi como si su único objetivo fuese darle aquel bello ramo. 

Moonbyul lo tomó con cuidado, examinándolo, y sintiendo como sus oídos estaban siendo taponados a causa del fuerte latido de su corazón. 

Moonbyul se preguntó si Yongsun sería capaz de escucharlo. 

Acariciando con mucha delicadeza uno de los pétalos de la flor, Moonbyul miró hacia el frente, conectando sus orbes con los de Yongsun, y sintió como las esquinas de sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de pequeñas lágrimas al notar como las medias lunas previamente formadas en la expresión de la mayor aún permanecían sobre su rostro, haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa que de costumbre. 

Yongsun, por su parte, sintió su ceño fruncirse con preocupación por un instante antes de que Moonbyul le dijese, “No te preocupes, Yongsun-unnie. Lloro por la ternura que transmites, por lo bondadosa que es tu alma.” Palabras que, evidentemente, hicieron que el amarre que se había formado sobre sus manos incrementase suavemente en lo que ambas conectaban sus miradas, provocando que la contraria quisiera llorar aún más por lo mucho que Yongsun la _amaba_ ; por el amor que Yongsun, incondicionalmente, le regalaba. 

“He leído que las rosas representan el amor y el cariño que algo posee por una persona,” comenzó, “y pensé que la mejor manera de demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que te quiero era, además de ofrecerte todo mi cariño diariamente, darte estas flores. Espero que te gusten.” Dicho esto, sus mejillas se tornaron de un precioso color rosado que Moonbyul tuvo que luchar por no _acariciar_. 

“Gracias, Yongsun-unnie. Me encantan,” mencionó mirándolas de nuevo para después levantarse del sofá y ofrecerle una mano a la contraria. “Ven, vamos a ponerlas en un jarrón con agua.” 

Yongsun asintió con una gran sonrisa y fue Moonbyul la que la guió hasta la cocina, donde tomó un jarrón de cristal (el cual se mantendría como una maceta provisional) y colocó las cuatro flores que formaban el pequeño ramo en el interior de este, sobre el agua. Acto seguido, formó una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios y percibió como Yongsun entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, notando como la mencionada poseía, al igual que ella, una preciosa sonrisa sobre su rostro. 

“Gracias,” mencionó la joven de nuevo, esta vez mirando a la contraria directamente a los ojos, donde pudo visualizar un montón de bellos destellos que no transmitían más que pura felicidad. 

—

Por el resto de la tarde, las chicas emplearon su tiempo libre en hablar sobre temas triviales, donde Yongsun le había explicado a Moonbyul la razón por la cual hoy no había ido a trabajar (se había tomado el día libre), aprovechando además para recordarle a la contraria lo fuerte que era y lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Esos comentarios, en específico, habían sacado más de una tímida sonrisa del semblante de Moonbyul, y Yongsun no podía estar más feliz por ello. 

Asimismo, para finalizar, ambas decidieron dirigirse hacia la cocina para prepararse una cena que posteriormente compartirían en el sofá, mientras veían una película. 

Fue en ese entonces cuando Moonbyul pudo apreciar lo doméstico de todo aquello; la alegría que en su ser comenzaba a brotar de nuevo. 

Luego, una vez que el Sol se había escondido y todo estaba ya oscurecido, las dos chicas subieron escaleras arriba con el objetivo de irse a la habitación de Moonbyul y prepararse para irse a dormir. 

Yongsun, cabía destacar que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a quedarse a dormir en la casa de la contraria, por lo que Moonbyul siempre tenía un pijama preparado en uno de los estantes que formaban su armario. 

Una vez vestidas, cada una se preocupó por completar su rutina de noche para después acabar envueltas en las cálidas y suaves sábanas que abrigaban la cama de la menor. Moonbyul, como siempre, se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de esta, el cual se encontraba pegado a la pared y el que le permitía tener una mejor visión de lo tiernos que se veían los mofletes de Yongsun cuando su cabeza permanecía reposada sobre la almohada. 

Casi por instinto, y, con sus ojos cerrados, los brazos de Yongsun rodearon la cintura de la menor, apegándose más hacia su cuerpo y posando su frente sobre el hombro de la joven, deseándole unas muy buenas noches. 

Moonbyul, por su parte, momentos antes de cerrar ella también sus ojos, se percató de la escena en la que se encontraba y, por un instante, pensó en que podría llegar el día en el que ella se pudiese acostumbrar a esto — a sentir como su cuerpo y brazos la protegían de todo aquello que buscase hacerle daño; a sentir como sus labios rozaban ligeramente la zona localizada entre su hombro y cuello, deseando así que la mayor fuera a dejar un beso allí; a sentir como sus corazones terminaban por latir al unísono. 

Fue en este mismo momento en el que se preguntó, _¿Acaso… era esto lo que sentían los enamorados?_

Ese fuerte golpeteo que su corazón realizaba contra su pecho; esa repentina timidez frente a suaves besos; esa necesidad de querer sentir más de ellos. 

Y si esto era cierto, _¿Era lo correcto?_

¿Estaría bien que Moonbyul estuviese comenzando a tener sentimientos por Yongsun o era ella quien estaría confundida? 

Fuera cual fuera el caso, Moonbyul había recordado en ese preciso momento lo que Yongsun alguna vez le había dicho. 

_“Sigue siempre lo que te diga el corazón. Existen situaciones en la vida en las que tienes que renunciar a lo que diga tu cerebro y confiar en las palabras provenientes de tu corazón, por muy difícil que pueda llegar a ser tomar esa decisión.”_

Y quizás, sólo quizás, su corazón sería el que estuviera buscando ser compensado — compensado por la persona que le estaba rodeando con sus brazos. 

Y quizás, sólo quizás, Moonbyul había tenido que estar esperando toda su vida para encontrar a la persona indicada; a la persona que realmente la quería; a la persona que Moonbyul más quería. 

Yongsun, siempre había sido Yongsun. 

Su mejor amiga. 

Su ángel de la guarda. 

Siempre había sido ella. 

Yongsun. 

(Cerrando sus ojos, Moonbyul esperó no haberse equivocado cuando susurró, “Yongsun, creo… creo que te quiero,” deseando que aquel sentimiento se tratase de algo recíproco.) 

—

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, cinco de diciembre, Moonbyul se había despertado con el delicioso aroma del café, el cual pronto descubrió que provenía de la cocina. Frotándose con delicadeza sus cansados ojos y estirando un poco sus músculos, se levantó perezosamente de la cama, siguiendo con su olfato aquel amargo, pero suave olor. 

Desde hace un largo tiempo, Moonbyul había adorado tanto el olor como el sabor del propio café, y el simple hecho de saber que era Yongsun quien se lo estaba preparando nada más levantarse, se trataba de algo que la hacía sentir muy bien, demasiado bien. 

Fue por ello mismo por lo que completó su rutina de mañana con algo más de agilidad que de costumbre para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a una preciosa Yongsun con una adormilada sonrisa ofrecerle un poco de café con leche en su taza favorita.

“Te he preparado el que a ti más te gusta,” comentó antes de acariciar la parte superior de su cabeza. “¿Mejor?” 

Por unos segundos, Moonbyul frunció ligeramente el ceño para después relajar su expresión y llegar a la conclusión de que la mayor se estaba refiriendo a lo sucedido ayer por la tarde. “Sí,” asintió suavemente. “Muchas gracias, unnie, de corazón.” 

Ante aquello, Yongsun, con una sonrisa aun mayor, mencionó, “No hay de qué, cielo. Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Siempre.” 

Y, por alguna razón o por otra, fue Moonbyul la que sintió como, de nuevo, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad; y, quizás, sólo quizás, Moonbyul pensó en que no le haría daño hacerse ilusiones; en que no le haría daño pensar que Yongsun _sí_ la quería de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía. 

—

Por el resto de la mañana, ambas chicas compartieron aquel libro que aún tenían pendiente por acabar; aunque bien cabía destacar que Moonbyul le había estado prestando más atención a la tranquilidad que el rostro de Yongsun transmitía que al propio libro. Fue aquella escena la que la hizo acordarse de esa vez en la que las dos estuvieron varias horas estudiando juntas en la biblioteca, y como, de alguna manera o de otra, había sido la belleza de Yongsun lo que había conseguido distraerla lo suficiente como para estar enfocándose más en aquello que en lo _realmente_ importante.

En ese mismo instante, Moonbyul sintió como sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa, rememorando una y otra vez en su cabeza aquella escena en lo que intentaba poner de nuevo su atención en los versos escritos sobre aquel blanquecino papel. 

Posteriormente, fue entonces cuando las chicas se comenzaron a preparar para la quedada que habían programado hace unos días junto a Wheein y Hyejin, unas amigas de Yongsun. El objetivo era, principalmente, que las dos últimas mencionadas dieran a conocer cómo era Moonbyul en persona, dado a que se habían interesado un montón por ella a causa de las múltiples ocasiones en las que Yongsun había acabado por mencionarla en prácticamente todas sus quedadas. 

Y aquello… bueno, no iba a mentir — le ponía un tanto nerviosa. 

Nerviosa por varias razones, entre ellas, que no era muy buena conociendo a gente nueva; además de tener esa dificultad por poner su confianza sobre los demás. 

Lo cierto es que aquel sentimiento no tardó demasiado en desvanecerse en el momento en el que vio como, una vez frente a la puerta del restaurante, ambas chicas comenzaron a acercarse. 

Debería de haber sentido miedo, sí. También inseguridad, y puede que un tanto de incertidumbre, especialmente por tratarse de personas que no conocía — pero no lo hizo. En ningún momento, Moonbyul pudo deducir que se había sentido de aquella manera. En todo caso, algo nerviosa, eso sí; pero nada más. 

Nada más salvo ese extraño bienestar, esa extraña sensación de algo cercano a la alegría que recorrió todo su cuerpo con velocidad. 

Quizás aquello había sido causado por el simple hecho de que, a lo largo del trayecto en taxi, había sido Yongsun quien la había llenado de comentarios puramente reconfortantes que no habían hecho más que incrementar los latidos de su corazón. Asimismo, sus manos habían permanecido unidas desde que habían entrado primeramente en el vehículo hasta que sus orbes visualizaron la llegada de las otras chicas, momento en el que Yongsun deshizo el tierno amarre para poder abrazarlas con fuerza. 

“¿Qué tal estáis?” fue lo que preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ambas, pero centrándose especialmente en aquella hermosa chica de larga y oscura cabellera que sonreía animadamente. “Llevo un montón de tiempo sin verte, Hyejin.” 

La chica — Hyejin — asintió con algo de rubor sobre sus mejillas, correspondiendo rápidamente su abrazo. Acto seguido, nada más separarse de Yongsun, Hyejin deslizó su mano entre los dedos de quien Moonbyul intuyó que era Wheein, formando un bonito lazo entre ellas. Fue entonces cuando Moonbyul vio algo característico en los orbes de la que tenía el pelo negro azabache. No supo muy bien de qué se trataba, pero, sin duda, vio como un pequeño destello danzaba felizmente sobre su iris; un destello que podría considerarse algo más bonito que el cariño y el aprecio. 

Y fue ahí cuando Moonbyul recordó aquel momento, y lo comprendió todo. 

Hace varios días, Yongsun le había mencionado algo relacionado con el cuarto de aniversario de estas dos chicas. 

Ahí estaba la respuesta. 

Ambas llevaban juntas poco más de cuatro años, y aquel curioso, pero fascinante destello que se mostró en los orbes de Hyejin con un ligero tacto mostró el inmenso amor que tenía por la contraria; el orgullo que sentía de que fuera Wheein quien se hubiera mantenido todos estos años a su lado. 

Pensar aquello le hizo sonreír plácidamente, deseando que llegase el día en el que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo. 

“Y esta es Moonbyul.” 

No se había percatado del preciso momento en el que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que oír su nombre provenir de la boca de Yongsun la había sobresaltado un poco. 

Aun así, por la gran sonrisa que la mayor mantenía en su expresión, intuyó que se estaban presentando, por lo que la joven optó por dar un paso al frente y, con una tímida sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia, se presentó cordialmente ante ellas. “¡Hola, chicas! Encantada de conoceros.” 

Ambas le sonrieron tiernamente, y, una vez habiéndose presentado, las cuatro dieron paso hacia el interior del restaurante, donde emplearon su tiempo en conocer más a Moonbyul, almorzar, y hablar sobre temas triviales, en general. 

La joven se sorprendió gratamente al sentir como la confianza entre ellas incrementó rápidamente en el momento en el que sintió como ninguna de ellas tenía el objetivo de agobiarla, de hacerla sentir mal con sus palabras. En cambio, Moonbyul incluso se atrevería a decir que cuidaban mucho su vocabulario, su forma de hablar, casi como si tuviesen miedo de incomodarla o dañarla. Además, en ningún momento se sintió excluida de la conversación y, sin duda, fue aquello lo que les hizo ganarse su respeto y corazón. 

Salvo Yongsun, nunca nadie antes se había mostrado tan paciente, tan compasivo frente a ella, y el simple hecho de saber que las amigas de Yongsun poseían de la misma bondad que la mayor no había hecho más que incrementar sus ganas de sonreír y de intentar de nuevo ser feliz. 

A pesar de lo ocurrido en el día anterior, Moonbyul en ningún momento se había sentido distraída, ansiosa por querer salir corriendo de allí. En cambio, había querido pasar más tiempo con ellas, hablar más tiempo con ellas. Les agradaba su presencia y aquello… aquello era lo mínimo que Moonbyul podía pedir. 

Luego, al final del día, y, una vez en su casa junto a Yongsun, la menor no se sintió como una molestia en el momento en el que decidió comentarle abiertamente a Yongsun lo _genial_ que se lo había pasado, lo alegre que se había sentido, y lo mucho que le gustaría quedar con ellas más a menudo. 

Ante aquello, Yongsun no hizo más que sonreír, sonreír, y sonreír, porque no había nada más bonito que ver como la persona que más miedo había pasado y que más lágrimas había desprendido comenzaba a progresar, a intentar finalizar su búsqueda por la felicidad. 

—

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, y, después de su tan merecido descanso, Moonbyul apenas había tenido tiempo para regresar a casa antes de la hora de cenar, y todo por haber querido quedarse el mayor tiempo posible estudiando todo aquello que estuviese relacionado con sus exámenes y entregas. Al igual que hace unos días, se sentía completamente agotada, pero… digamos que estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a aquello. No debería, ella bien lo sabía, pero ya había hecho casi una rutina el levantarse a las ocho de la mañana, desayunar rápidamente, cumplir con las clases correspondientes y aprovechar todos sus momentos libres para estudiar en el lugar donde más cómoda se sentía — la biblioteca. 

En un principio, sí es cierto que Moonbyul había pensado en irse a estudiar junto a Yongsun, tal y como solía hacer de vez en cuando; pero la joven sentía que tenía que estar pendiente de tantas cosas que no quería molestar a la mayor con sus problemas. 

Esto, para nada había estado de acuerdo con Yongsun, puesto a que sabía que la menor, si lo quería, conseguiría cerrarse en sus estudios con tal de cumplir con todo aquello que resultase necesario para aprobar sus asignaturas con excelentes resultados. 

Aun así, a Moonbyul le faltaban apenas unos pocos días para recibir sus vacaciones de Navidad y sí o sí necesitaba dar el último empujón y mejorar lo máximo posible sus calificaciones, por mucho que aquello le pudiese costar. Así que, como era evidente, esta situación había provocado no ver a Yongsun por algo más de diez días, cosa que, en ningún momento pensó que le fuera a afectar tanto como en un futuro lo haría. 

Tal y como se había mencionado con anterioridad, la menor se sentía exhausta, mucho más que en otras ocasiones; y la principal razón se trataba, además de los estudios, de Jinyoung.

Lo cierto es que el muy cabrón había estado aprovechando los cambios de clase para escupirle comentarios grotescos y negativos. Y sí, aquello se trataba de algo que, aun con dificultad, la chica lograría ignorar; pero cuando aquellas palabras pasaron a volverse importantes distracciones en clase e incluso a sentir como su organismo estaba siendo dañado físicamente a causa de aquellos golpes, Moonbyul no pudo aguantarlo más en el momento en el que, justo en aquel cambio de clase, corrió directamente hacia el baño con ánimos de esconderse. 

Aún tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, un montón de cosas que estudiar y un montón de cosas de las que preocuparse; pero por una vez, la joven había decidido poner su salud mental por encima de todo aquello. Por encima de Jinyoung; por encima de sus notas; por encima de todo. 

Tenía miedo de romperse de nuevo, pero, aún más que eso, tenía miedo de acabar rompiéndose del todo. 

Fue por ello mismo por lo que se quedó allí por un largo tiempo, no sabiendo exactamente por cuánto, hasta que sintió como su respiración se calmaba de nuevo y como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar. Sintió, a su vez, como varios escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ya había pasado por esto más de una vez. 

_“Aunque sientas como el mundo se está cayendo a tus pies, sé fuerte, corazón. Siempre.”_

De pronto, su mente recordó aquello y notó como esas palabras dieron vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza, distrayéndola de sus desgracias, levantándola del suelo del baño y haciendo que inhalase y exhalase varias veces aire, percibiendo como su corazón volvía a palpitar con fuerza, esta vez con algo más de alegría, con algo más de _amor_. 

“La quiero,” susurró. “La quiero, la quiero.” 

Y, llegando a esa conclusión, corrió; corrió sin mirar atrás; corrió siguiendo lo que le decía su corazón. Y su corazón… bueno — su corazón buscaba a Yongsun. 

Dentro de un par de días tendría dos entregas finales que decidirían si aprobaba o no una de las más importantes asignaturas; pero no le importaba. Ya nada lo hacía. No le importaba el dolor que su espalda sentía al correr a causa de los golpes que había recibido hace unos días. No le importaba no visitar la biblioteca hoy en día. 

Ahora, tenía… tenía un deber, un objetivo. 

Y aquel objetivo era ir hacia los brazos de Yongsun. 

Fue por ello mismo por lo que corrió en dirección a su casa. Por la hora que era, Moonbyul supo que la mayor aún no entraría a trabajar hasta dentro de varias horas, por lo que tendría tiempo suficiente como para hacer aquello que más anhelaba. 

Una vez frente a la puerta de su hogar, tocó el timbre y, por un momento, se cuestionó si estaba haciendo lo correcto; en que cabía la posibilidad de que Yongsun no estuviese sintiendo lo mismo por ella. Pero todos aquellos temores se desvanecieron en un segundo cuando vio a Yongsun abrir la puerta con algo de curiosidad. En el instante en el que la mayor reconoció a Moonbyul, sonrió con fuerza y fue aquello lo que le permitió a la menor darse la libertad de abrazarla con fuerza, casi como si fuera aquello lo suficiente como para poder posar sus labios sobre la contraria. 

Aún así, no lo hizo. Y, en su caso, esperó; esperó a que Yongsun le hablase, le preguntase, le concediese aquel deseo. 

“¿Byul-ah? ¿Está todo bien?”

Por su tono de voz, la mencionada intuyó que Yongsun se encontraba inquieta, intranquila, especialmente porque no se trataba de algo común el hecho de que, entre ellas dos, hubiesen visitas tan inesperadas — como esta. 

Moonbyul, en su caso, asintió repetidamente en lo que posaba su mirada sobre la suya, ambas mirándose directamente a los ojos, casi como si la joven estuviese pidiendo por algo que sus labios ni se molestarían, ni lograrían transmitir. 

Yongsun, por otro lado, y, casi como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, rodeó las mejillas de Moonbyul con sus manos, para acercar su rostro hacia el suyo y sentir como el pequeño roce de sus narices enviaba concretos escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo. 

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Moonbyul formuló en apenas un susurro, “Yongsun-unnie, ¿me quieres?” a lo que la contraria asintió sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. 

Por un momento, la menor deseó que la contraria hubiese entendido su indirecta a la perfección. 

“Muéstramelo,” mencionó en un acto de valentía antes de que sus labios se fundieran en un suave, pero profundo beso. Un beso que, siendo tímido en un principio, acabó por provocar la separación entre ellas dos dado a la falta de aire. Tiempo después, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y se besaron de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que Moonbyul comenzó a percibir como pequeñas lágrimas corrían sin consentimiento por la superficie de sus mejillas. 

“Te quiero, Yongsun-unnie. Te quiero, te quiero , te quiero,” formuló en lo que más lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus orbes, haciendo que la contraria soltase una dulce y tierna carcajada. 

“Yo también te quiero, corazón,” replicó ofreciéndole otro beso. “Mi vida.” Y otro más. “Mi felicidad.” Y otro más. Otro último beso que no hizo más que reparar todas aquellas grietas que formaban el corazón de la contraria. Otro último beso que se sintió como si hubiese sido Yongsun la que se hubiese tomado el tiempo y la molestia de agacharse para recoger y tomar todos aquellos pedacitos que se habían ido desprendiendo a lo largo del camino de su vida. Todas aquellas piezas que Moonbyul pensó que jamás necesitaría. Todo aquello que la joven pensó que llegaría el día en el que simplemente olvidaría. 

Todo, ahora permanecía junto a ella, junto a su ser. Y todo, había sido gracias a Yongsun. A su bondad; a su buena fé. Pero siempre, gracias a ella. 

Fue entonces cuando la mayor rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Moonbyul y fundió de nuevo sus labios en otro deseado beso. “Joder, había esperado tanto tiempo para que llegase este momento.” 

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante aquello y, durante el resto de la tarde, lo único que compartieron fueron una manta, un pequeño tentempié y numerosos besos sabor café. 

No hubo nada de lágrimas, nada de pesadez. 

Todo esto, a su vez, hizo a Moonbyul olvidarse completamente de Jinyoung, del tremendo estrés que amenazaba con sofocarla de nuevo, de todo aquello que la pudiera llegar a entristecer. 

Ahora, junto a Yongsun, Moonbyul se sentía mucho más fuerte, más protegida que nunca; y fue justo aquello lo que le dijo segundos antes de irse a dormir. 

“Por un tiempo,” comenzó, “pensé que jamás iba a ser fuerte, pero lo intenté; lo intenté por ti, Yongsun, y, joder, creo que ahora estoy siendo aún más fuerte de lo que alguna vez creía que podría llegar a ser. Tú has logrado eso en mí, unnie, y es por ello mismo por lo que te estaré infinitamente agradecida.” 

Su minúsculo discurso terminó con el sentir de un beso sobre sus labios y la visualización de los orbes cristalinos de la mayor. 

“Te quiero, Yongsun-unnie. Te quiero con todo mi corazón.” 

Un beso en la punta de su nariz fue lo que faltó para que un par de lágrimas comenzasen a deslizarse por cada una de las mejillas de Yongsun, a la par en la que una sonrisa se esbozaba sobre sus labios. 

Fue Yongsun quien abrazó a la contraria en lo que susurraba, “Yo también te quiero, Byul-ah. Ahora, y siempre.” 

—

22 de diciembre. 

Clases finalizadas, vacaciones recibidas, excelentes calificaciones y… ah, sí, el cumpleaños de Moonbyul. 

Desde hace varios años, a Moonbyul nunca le había gustado celebrar su cumpleaños dado a las inolvidables y temibles experiencias que habían tenido lugar a lo largo de este día. Experiencias que, en el mejor de los casos, la habían puesto en una incómoda situación, provocando que, al final del día, acabase llorando incontroladamente hasta sentir como sus cansados párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, terminando de llorar en cada uno de sus sueños. 

Ahora, en cambio, era distinto. Todo era distinto. 

Apenas el reloj de su teléfono móvil marcaban las cinco de la tarde y Yongsun ya se había preocupado por llevarla a dar una vuelta a lo largo de la nevada ciudad. Aún faltaban algunos días, pero esta, en concreto, ya estaba decorada por múltiples elementos navideños que no hacían más que iluminar las orbes de Moonbyul. 

Ella, desde siempre, había disfrutado de la época navideña, pero… digamos que se había estado olvidando de preciosos lugares como este en el momento en el que _ciertas_ personas gustaron de hacerle sus días favoritos, una mierda. 

Dejó de gustarle la Navidad por lo mismo — por el sufrimiento, por el dolor. Por pensar en que no tendría sentido intentar buscar la felicidad en algo que, muy probablemente, no la encontraría. 

Ahora, por suerte, ya no tendría porqué preocuparse por aquello. No cuando poseía de un ángel a su costado — Yongsun, quien la había cuidado desde el primer momento en el que la vio aun sin tener realmente que hacerlo; Yongsun, quien le había hecho olvidarse de todas aquellas malas experiencias aun cuando el estrés de su trabajo parecía estar comiéndosela viva; Yongsun, quien había demostrado su amor incondicional por la chica aun sin pedir realmente nada a cambio. 

Era ella quien había conseguido devolverle ese espíritu navideño que parecía haber estado asustado y, por ende, escondido por mucho tiempo. 

Era ella quien había visto el brillo en sus ojos frente a las luces de colores que rodeaban el ambiente. 

Era ella quien la había tomado de la mano en momentos que se podrían llegar a considerar como los más difíciles de su vida. 

Era ella quien había sentido la suavidad de sus entrelazadas manos, la calidez de sus labios y la belleza de su alma. 

Era ella quien había respondido con un beso en señal de una promesa cuando Moonbyul le había preguntado que si quería salir con ella. 

Era ella, Yongsun, su última esperanza y quien la había cuidado y llevado a la paz en medio de la guerra. 

Era ella, siempre había sido ella. 

Su mejor amiga. 

Su ángel de la guarda. 

Su novia. 

Yongsun.

**Author's Note:**

> se aprecian muchísimo tanto los kudos como los comentarios <3
> 
> [TWT](https://twitter.com/kookphiIe) | [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/kookphile)


End file.
